Harry Potter and Doing it Right
by imgeorgenotfred
Summary: Harry goes back to the fourth year to set things right. Unique ending I believe. Tell me otherwise. Post DH pre Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Harry Potter and Doing it Right.**

It had been a year since Voldemort had died in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and peace had reigned since. It hadn't been a perfect peace by any means. The reconstructed Ministry had struggled to bring in the last of the Death Eaters, thanks mostly to those members who supported their aims rather than being fully fledge members.

People like Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort would never have had her in his inner circle, and yet their view point was very similar. Harry suspected if they had ever met face to face he would have killed her within five minutes just to shut her up. Harry wouldn't have disagreed with that decision.

Umbridge had of course tried to claim that she was under the Imperious Curse at her trial. It was an old defence, but a good one never the less. She had been charged with administering the Dementors kiss on no less than fourteen separate occasions, despite the fact that she had no authority to do so, even from the viciousness of Voldemort's regime.

It had therefore been one of Harry's greatest pleasures to be a late witness for the prosecution and destroy her defence, utterly. He had lied, and lied big time.

The Wizarding World knew all about Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was impossible to keep them a secret after Harry had shouted about them in the Great Hall in front of hundreds of witnesses. Harry explained to the courtroom how he and his friends had taken one from around her neck, and replaced it with a fake. A fake that she was still wearing in the courtroom and it didn't take much for the members of the court to understand that Voldemort would only let a trusted member of the Death Eaters inner circle look after one.

The sentence was quickly agreed on, and carried out within the hour. Justice was swift in the early days, and Umbridge had no friends to stand up for her. Harry was told afterwards that Umbridge was still screaming out her innocence until the overwhelming effect of the Dementors silenced her for good.

He found a perverse satisfaction that she had gone to her death knowing that she was actually innocent of the charge she had been convicted of. She was of course guilty of far worse.

Life for Harry though had continued, and some days were good. The good ones were days when Harry forgot to remember what the peace had cost. Most of the rest were bad days. The worse days always happened after a good one. These were caused by the extra guilty for having forgotten the cost the previous day and it sapped at Harry's soul sending him into a downward spiral.

He had been told repeatedly by everybody that these feeling would pass, but the what ifs kept coming back to haunt him, and they wouldn't let go. If he could go back in time he knew that he could do it better. He could save so many lives on both sides and eliminate the suffering of the survivors. He knew what had to be done now and how to do it, well at least mostly.

For three months he had even gone through every book in the forbidden section on Wizarding time travel, in the hopes of realising what had slowly become an uncontrollable obsession, but without any luck. He had just about given up on the whole idea when he was invited to attend the first anniversary celebration.

He had every intention of going, after all it wasn't just about him many others deserved recognition, and the dead needed remembering. Inevitably his first thoughts when he woke up that morning were of the long list of names of those who were unable to attend. Ginny immediately caught his mood. She had become exceedingly good at that over the past twelve months. Something he was more than grateful for. His mood swings must have made him unbearable at times, but she never complained or commented on them, even though she had grief of her own to deal with.

"You don't want to go do you?" she said quietly as they walked down to breakfast.

"No," he answered, "but I will anyway. It's what people will be expecting."

"Don't go then."

"Sorry!"

"Don't go Harry. You're your own person. If you don't want to go then why should you, attendance isn't compulsory. I'm sure plenty of people will feel the same way and won't come."

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but nothing, it's your life, do with it what you want, and I know I've said it before, but you owe nothing to anybody." He really didn't want to go and listen to the endless speeches, and then worst of all be awarded the Order of Merlin first class. It was to be the highlight of the celebrations, and all it did was send a shiver of horror down his spine.

"I don't want to abandon you. Never mind Hermione and Ron."

"They'd understand, and you know it, and I understand as well."

"I know you do. In fact I'm not sure I could have coped this year without you."

"Go, go right now. I tell everybody that you needed to get away." The idea of fleeing and being by himself was highly attractive. He was fed up with everybody's expectations, even the teachers. They had taught him for over seven years now, and seemed to think that he should be performing better in class, even though he had always been a mediocre Wizard with average grades in most subjects.

"You sure you'll be all right?" he said as they reached the top of the last flight of stairs.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"Is that my sort of fine, or are you really fine?" Harry said. Harry had finally learned the lesson that the female species sometimes said things they didn't actual mean.

"I'm fine, now go. I'll be here when you get back, besides it'll be good for some of the stuff shirts to be ignored." Harry couldn't help himself and in full view of half the school he grabbed Ginny in a bear hug lifting her feet off the ground.

As he passed through the school doors he remembered that he hadn't had any breakfast and he might regret not having any later. He mental shrugged and picked up his pace so he could leave the school grounds before anybody tried to stop him or ask where he was going. It was only once he reached the School gates that he realised he had no idea where he was going.

Where did he want to go on a day like today? He would be recognised instantly within the Wizarding World, and although the fame thing had calmed down a lot over the past year he knew instinctively that wouldn't happen today. Today he was public property number one, and he hated that thought.

Without really thinking about it he apparated away landing by the sea shore. He knew he should have paid more attention to where he was going, but he luck was with him and he was fortune enough not to splinch himself. Breathing in deeply he filled his lungs with the invigorating sea air, and he felt his muscles and the tension he had been feeling eased.

It took him a moment to realise where he was until he turned round and saw Bill and Fleur's cottage. He knew that neither of them were here at the moment as Gringotts had sent them both on temporary assignment to Egypt. His successful break in of Gringotts had caused a few difficulties with the Goblins, along with Neville's apparent new ownership of Gryffindor's sword. Fortunately both their heroic status had managed to smooth things over. The Ministry's threat to remove all of its financial dealings from Gringotts had played its part as well.

As he looked around his eyes natural gravitated towards Dobby's grave. His subconscious had obviously decided that he should be here on this day. House Elf rights had hardly moved in the past year, it wasn't a very high priority considering the chaos that had followed the death of Voldemort, and Harry knew that Dobby's part in it wouldn't get the coverage it deserved, if any. Unless they let Hermione make a speech, of course.

His grave was looking unkempt, Bill and Fleur and been gone for just over two months and this years spring growth had been vigorous. The jar that Luna had used to place some sea lavender in was still there, but it was swamped by the course grass that had grown up around it, of the lavender there was sign. He would have to have a word with Neville about what would be suitable to plant here for the long term.

"I'm sorry Dobby," he found himself saying out loud, "I should have visited before now, after all I can't help feeling that you lost more than anybody else. To gain your freedom …"

"Was all he ever wanted," a voice said suddenly behind him. Harry was taken completely by surprise and turned to see his two oldest friends holding hands looking at him. There was something subtly different about both of them, but he couldn't quite work out what it was.

"What are you doing here," he exclaimed, "and how did you know where I was."

"You told us," Ron said with a big grin.

"No I didn't. I didn't even know I was coming here myself."

"You definitely told us Harry, in fact I remember your exact words, 'I went and visited Dobby's grave,'. Ron's grin was now so wide that it seemed to split his face in half.

"No I didn't. I haven't seen or spoken to anybody since I got here just a few minutes ago." The wide grin on Ron's face was irritating Harry for some reason.

"Stop teasing him Ron," Hermione said moving forward and giving Harry a hug that took him by surprise. It was the sort of hug that she only gave him when they had been parted for a long time. Staying with the Dursleys length of time, something he was never going to have to do again thankfully.

"Look will you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked knowing now that they were keeping something from him.

"We're not the Ron and Hermione you saw this morning," Hermione said.

"Well that really helps me understand what you're both on about."

"Now who's teasing him," Ron said playfully barging his shoulder into Hermione, knocking her off balance.

"Well I don't see why you should have all the fun, besides how often are we going to have a chance like this. I hope this is a once in a lifetime occurrence," she answered barging Ron back, but failing to move him.

"I'm just here for your entertainment am I," he said testily, "because if I am just leave me alone. That's why I came here you know, to be alone." Hermione's face fell, and Ron's grin vanished.

"I'm sorry Harry we didn't mean to upset you," Hermione said, "but you'll understand when we explain where we came from."

"You came from Hogwarts. I saw you only minutes ago."

"You haven't noticed anything different about us then?"

"Just that you seem to be more annoying than usually," Harry snapped back.

"I don't seem older at all?" Hermione asked ignoring what he had said. Harry looked at them both.

"Not really, but your hair is different, so is yours Ron," he said eventually a frown forming on his face.

"You don't think I'm older?" Hermione said smiling again.

"Don't be so vain Hermione, it doesn't suit you," Ron said. "Just spit it out, or Harry will hex us." Harry's hand had been wandering towards his wand but he withdrew it quietly. Harry hadn't been in the best of moods this morning and his two closest friends weren't making him any happier.

"Harry," Hermione started in what he recognised as her lecture tone, "if you could go back in time and do things differently, would you?"

"Yes," Harry said without hesitation. It was what he had been thinking every spare moment he had had for the last six months. "But there's no way that I can, so why are you bring this up. Only two weeks ago you said there was no way to go back further than a month, and even then there was only a slim chance that you could survive the trip."

"Two weeks ago by your reckoning I was right, but since then I've created a way, with a lot of help from Luna, so that you can go back a lot further. She really is quite brilliant, not very easy to work with, and she's quite impossible to follow sometimes with the way her thought processes work, but I could never have done it without her."

"Done what?" Harry said completely at his wits end.

"You can go back and do it right. If you want to," Hermione said her eyes alight with pleasure at her accomplishment.

"You've found how to go back in time by up to four years in just two weeks."

"No silly not two weeks. It's taken us two years," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry's obvious stupidity.

"We're back from the future Harry. Like in that film," Ron said.

"What film?" Harry said never having seen any, and then the rest of what Ron had said sunk in. "You're both from the future," he added his mouth hanging open. It had been something he had been dreaming of for months, but the reality of it still managed to take his breath away and he found himself kneeing on the ground in shock.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly looking concerned.

"Yeah, you've just taken me by surprise that's all. You're serious about this? You haven't just taken a mild aging potion or anything."

"We're quite serious Harry. There is a catch though," Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"Actually there are two," Ron added. Harry almost smiled he always knew that it couldn't be that easy, life just wasn't. He should know after all.

"Go on then tell me the worst," he said sitting more comfortable on the grass.

"Well it's difficult to know where to start," Hermione said.

"You can't come back," Ron blurted out. "It's a one way ticket."

"Well I know that. I have used a time turner before. All I have to do is keep out of sight of the original me. I can do that."

"It's not going to work like that though," Hermione said, "because you're going to be taking over the mind and body of your younger self."

"I'm sorry I'm going to do what!"

"As best as we can work it out, and I won't bore you with the details because I know you hate details Harry, you'll become your thirteen year old self, but with all your current memories. It's your memories we'll be sending not your body. We've managed to come back in our bodies, because it's only two years but we can't go any further than that."

"Ok, I think I get that, however strange it sounds, but why am I going to be thirteen, again!" The thought of having to go through all that again appalled him.

"You'll be nearly fourteen. Your older self agreed the best time for you to return was the summer of the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said.

"He did…I mean I did, did I?" Harry was beginning to see that the further he got into this conversation the less he was going to understand it. Still he was going to have to try he supposed, and the timing of his return did make some sort of sense. "Ok then my memories go back in time, what happens to my body?"

"Well…" and Hermione paused, while Ron began to look at the scenery.

"Oh don't tell me my thirteen year old self is transported back to this body," Harry said.

"Oh! Well actually we never thought of that possibility. We only thought of two others," Hermione said her forehead crinkling in concentration at what Harry had just said.

"Go on then tell me these two theories of yours?" Harry asked.

"Well the first, and the one we think is the most likely is that you go back and change things, and this reality ceases to exist. It's all very simple and nobody knows what's happened except you."

"It's a bit like reading a book and changing the ending because you didn't like the original," Ron said.

"When have you ever read a book to the end?" Hermione said.

"I might one day." Hermione just stared at him extra hard. "It could happen!"

"Not in this reality that's for sure," Harry muttered laughing at his friends faces.

Hermione drew in a breath and Harry knew that full lecture mode was coming.

"You have to image time as a gigantic river Harry. It's not that easy to divert, and no matter what you try the river will always fight you and try and resume its original direction."

"So what's the point of going back?"

"You won't be trying to change the course of the whole river, just a tiny little portion of it. If you go back and rid the world of Voldemort you only affect the lives of those involved."

"But that's hundreds, if not thousands of people!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're forgetting how big this river is Harry. Affecting the lives of thousands is nothing when you compare it to the billions of people on this planet. Then you have all the animals and plants that live in the same time river, never mind the rest of the universe. Things though do start to get more complicated if we drag the universe into it."

What Hermione had told him was mind boggling he could go back and change things. What he'd been dreaming about for months could actual happen.

"So what's the other theory?"

"Well the other theory is that you go back, change things, but you create another reality and nothing changes in this one. It seems most unlikely because Ron and I have already changed this time line by coming back to talk to you. Your future self insisted that we had never done that before. Even Luna doesn't believe in it."

"There is the remote chance that you were lying to us of course," Ron said rather unhelpfully.

Harry found himself shifting all these possibilities through his mind, and trying to weigh the pros and cons of both theories.

"If I could be sure that your first theory is correct I'd go like a shot, but we might be in another reality now." Harry said looking at the rough engraving on the rock of Dobby's grave stone. "I just have doubts about the second theory, and abandoning the people I love," he added turning away from the grave to look back at Ron and Hermione.

"We'll all be back there Harry, granted it won't be the us that you know now, but we will be there," Hermione said. "We won't be much different."

"You and Ron will have to go into hiding for the next two years if this reality doesn't change," Harry said.

"We've already thought of that. We intend to see the rest of the world during that time. We're quite looking forward to it actually, and at least we know that you'll be happier back then, than you are now. Sorry happier than you will be in two years time. I'm afraid your depressions get worse and worse Harry."

"You've had this conversation with me before haven't you," Harry said.

"Yeah we have Harry," Ron said grimacing, "and no matter how often I've listened to it I still get a headache trying to understand what's going on, or will go on or even when is."

"Does Ginny know what's going on, or will know what's going on, or whatever the hell it is," Harry said starting to lose the thread of the conversation.

"Future Ginny knows all too well what's going on and has been encouraging me, and especially Luna to succeed in this project."

Somehow that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. Ginny had always been very supporting and tolerant of his wide mood swings over the past year. She had never asked him for anything, and throughout the year he had searched for the Horcruxes she had done what he asked, well mostly. Which was not to put herself in harms way.

"How can I believe that?" he asked.

"She wrote you a letter," Ron said pulling two rolls of parchment out of his robes pockets. "In fact you wrote yourself a letter as well." Now things were getting really weird and scary he thought.

"Ginny wrote herself a letter as well just in case this reality stays, and you mysteriously disappear," Hermione said.

"And what happens if my thirteen year old self appears. What are you going to do then?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it, and accuse Ginny of being a cradle snatcher," Ron said handing the rolls of parchment over to Harry. "You're over thinking this Harry. Trust me when I say the future you is not happy, and you are prepared to do anything rather than live with the status quo." Harry took the offered letters but didn't open them. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was written in them.

"I'm that bad am I?" The thought that he had become so depressed that his closest friends, and the woman he loved, wanted him to go back in time rather than let him suffer seemed to depress him more. For several minutes he just stared at the letters recognising Ginny, and his handwriting. He didn't want to know how bad he was going to become.

"I have to do this don't I?" he said. Hermione and Ron had long since settled down in the grass and were patiently waiting for his decision, as though they had all the time in the World. Which when he thought about it was pretty much what they did have.

"It's your decision Harry," Hermione said. "Who knows maybe having the choice of going back, or not going back, is all you need." It was a fair point Harry thought, but all it did was make a difficult choice even harder.

"Do it for George if for no other reason," Ron said.

"Ron we agreed we wouldn't mention that," Hermione hissed.

"No you agreed I didn't say anything."

"Look Ron …"

"What about George?" Harry demanded.

"Well he …" but Ron could say any more as a dark look crossed his face. He stood up and walked the cliff's edge and stared out to sea. Hermione looked at Harry and he had never seen her more serious.

"What did he do?" Harry asked. Oh no he didn't kill …"

"No!" Hermione said.

"It might have been easier if he had," Ron said still staring out to sea.

"He obliviated himself," Hermione said. "They think he wiped his mind of all memories of Fred." Harry sat there in stunned silence as the enormity of what Hermione had said sunk in.

"But they did everything together."

"Pretty much he's in the long term ward with isolated memories."

"Yea like separate detention," Ron said with a humourless laugh.

"He's just a mess of random memories." Harry just nodded to Hermione nothing else needed to be said. Going back wouldn't be easy, nor would seeing all those people that had died alive once more, how would he react, and much worse than that how would he react to seeing those responsible for their deaths the first time around.

There would be the Tri-Wizarding tournament to go through again, and the thought of that damn dragon sent a shiver down his spine. He'd have to put up with all the taunts again for putting his name in the cup, but he reckoned he could handle that. He was older and wiser now or so he hoped.

There would be compensations though. He could avoid the whole Cho fiasco. He would know what he would be facing before time and his knowledge of spells and magic was way better than the first time. He also knew Rita Skeeter's secret. He could have a lot of fun with that, and save his closest friends a lot of grief. In fact she might be useful if things turned nasty with the Ministry if he succeeded getting rid of Voldemort.

He would have to be very careful what he changed, and what he didn't. He wasn't sure what to do about the Hermione and Krum nonsense, maybe he'd buy Ron that book that Fred and George gave him about the mad things girls do for Christmas, and see if that helped. He didn't hold out much hope, but he had no intention of getting in the middle. Ron had made a complete hash of their relationship the first time round, so he could only improve this time round. Watching them watching him he could tell that they were made for each other.

He wanted to go he knew that. His thought processes were trying to find a reason not to go, and failing. The lessons would be boring, but he had the problem of collecting the Horcruxes to occupy him, especially the Cup in Gringotts, and the Ring from the Gaunt's house. He was going to need help, and he wasn't sure how Professor Dumbledore would react to his time travelling story.

He knew three other people he could trust to help him. One was fiercely loyal to him. The other two were family friends one of whom had a personnel background in dark magic. He knew from experience that two of them would die for him, and he was sure the third would do no less.

"I'll do it," Harry announced.

"I told you he would," Ron said beaming.

"If you remember I never said he wouldn't," Hermione replied.

"You still lost the bet though."

"What bet?" Harry asked as a massive weight lifted off his shoulders now he'd made the final decision. The day now seemed sunnier than before.

"Ginny bet Hermione that you wouldn't bother to read the letters before you made up your mind," Ron answered. It was clear that he found Hermione being proved wrong very entertaining.

"Suckers bet Hermione," Harry said, "Ginny knows me better than I know myself. Are you sure you're happy with this?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry us travelling back two years should prove something," Ron exclaimed. "Oh and Ginny wanted to make sure that I told you to ask her to the Yule Ball before Neville does. She doesn't want to put her feet through that sort of torture again."

"I'll ask her right after they announce the ball," Harry replied. Hermione then reached into her robes and pulled out a long cylindrical silver rod and passed it over to him. It was covered in various runes and other strange markings none of which made any sense to Harry.

"There is one thing. What happens if I go back and don't change anything important?" he asked gazing at the silver rod.

"I don't see how you can't Harry," Hermione said. "All you have to do is destroy one Horcruxes before you-know-who is resurrected, and that should be easy enough, and things will be very different."

"What if I get knocked down by a car before I do anything?"

"Then the light side has already lost," Ron said simply. "We can't win without you Harry. You know the prophecy so cross the road with care alright." A sudden silence fell over the three friends. Harry wanted to say something profound and meaningful. They had been through so much together, far more than the Ron and Hermione he was going back to meet. The words though wouldn't come.

"You don't have to say anything Harry we've already done this with your older self," Hermione said eventually.

"Besides we won't remember anything you say anyway," Ron added.

"All you have to do is push both ends together, it's preset," Hermione said to Harry indicating the silver rod that he was idly twirling in his hand.

There really wasn't anything left to say, so Harry pushed both ends together, and the World began to blur and swirl around him.

This will not be a total re-write of the fourth year, and if you haven't read that you're mental for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was nearly there.

All he had to do was get past one of those damn spiders. The first time he had done this he'd injured his leg. He had to make sure that this time it didn't happen again, and if that meant killing it, and upsetting Hagrid he was prepared to do just that. There was also the question of what to do with Cedric if he met him this time. In fact it was important that he did. Fleur and Krum were like last time already out of the running.

"Accio Gryffindor's sword," Harry cried out raising his wand high in the air. He hoped that there were no enchantments protecting the sword in Dumbledore's office to prevent it from coming to him otherwise the rest of the evening was going to be tricky. The only thing he could do now was wait and see if it turned up.

He needed the sword to not only help him get past the spider, but more importantly for the snake Nagini. He had a bag of poison meat on him that he hoped would do the deed, but today was a day for belts and braces. If the poison failed then he would make sure with the sword. His little team had been completely successful up till now, but it would mean nothing if he failed in the next few hours.

The whole year had been leading up to this moment, and looking back he couldn't see what he would have done differently. Not everything had turned out for the best though. Ron had still failed to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball with any sort of tact, despite his heavy handed hints. He hadn't been quite as mad at Krum as he had been the first time around, but it had still lead to some heated arguments.

When his name had been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire Ron had still sulked, even though Harry had insisted that he had no intention of trying to put his name in it before hand. Afterwards he had told Ron in no uncertain terms that he was a total pillock, but despite that he would remain his friend.

He had managed to ask Ginny to the Ball as soon as it was officially announced. During the summer holidays and the first part of term he had tried to get to know her better, but it had been an uphill struggle as the thirteen year old girl tended to clam up and go bright red whenever he tried. In the end he had tracked her down with the aid of the Marauders Map, and when she was alone in a deserted corridor he had asked her to the Ball. He had done this so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of her friends, and go all funny on him.

She had said yes almost before he had finished asking, and then gone bright red again. He had persisted in talking to her during the weeks before the Ball and slowly but surely the crippling shyness had eased with the result that on the night of the Ball it had been like a dream. The fiery girl he knew had appeared when Fred and George had decided she was in need of some light teasing. Neither twin had mentioned her and Harry's relationship again. There had also been the added bonus of catching a strange looking bug out in the grounds.

There was also a completely unexpected side effect of him going to the Ball with Ginny, and it was that Neville, of all people, had turned up with a Patel twin on each arm. How he had managed this was the subject of whispered conversation throughout the Ball, and for many weeks afterwards.

Neville though was the soul of discretion and never said a word, despite the number of boys that would slide up to him and ask. The confidence boost this gave Neville spread to his school work, and he changed from the least confident and unnoticed boy in school to one of the more noticeable. A spat with Malfoy, which he won convincingly, didn't hurt his reputation either.

Harry heard a light whistling in the air making him look up to see the sword sweeping down towards him where it stopped, and hovered in front of him. It had a warm glow to it, and it felt right in his hand as though it belonged there. There was no reason to delay the inevitable so Harry broke into a slow jog in what he hoped was the right direction.

Turning left and then right he found nothing blocking his way. He assumed that the fake Mad-eye Moody, Barty Crouch jnr, was easing his way to the centre of the maze. Even though he was expecting it the giant spider still took him by surprise as it leaped towards him. He blindly swung the sword parting thin air. The spider had jumped backwards into a hedge and Harry heard the splintering of wood as it did so.

The spider gave out a warbling scream that Harry could have sworn sounded like help. Aragog could hold a conversation so maybe it had actually said that. He had only met one spider the first time round, but that didn't mean there weren't more about.

Still wildly swing the sword Harry advanced on the beast which gave ground unwillingly. Every so often it would suddenly lunge forward hoping to grab one of his legs. They turned another corner and Harry immediately noticed the blue glow emanating from the Tri-wizard Cup placed in the centre of a small clearing.

He was momentarily distracted by the sight, and it was only by falling backwards that he avoided being stabbed by the spider's pincers. It was the worst possible moment for Harry to be lying along the ground as from the far end of the clearing another spider, just as large as the one he was fighting scuttled in. It raced towards its cousin at a dizzying speed.

Harry was now in serious trouble, it had taken the combined strength of both Cedric and him last time to defeat one spider, now he was alone against two of them. He began to shuffle backwards while stabbing forwards with the point of his blade to discourage their advance. The second spider over stretched itself and Harry managed to nick it with the point, and it let out a high pitch scream and scampered backwards out of range.

This seemed to enrage the other one which leaped into the air forcing Harry to duck and roll under its leaping body. He scrambled to his feet to find that he now had a spider either side of him, both of them quivering with what he took to be rage, at him. He now had his wand in his left hand and Gryffindor's sword in his right. Turning in a circle firing spells and jabbing the sword at each spider in turn was keeping them at bay, but he was getting no closer to the Cup.

Harry was getting increasingly frustrated at his lack of progress. If it was just about the cup he would have risked injury and gone for it, but it wasn't, there was far more at stake than that. He needed to be in perfect health. The spider that he had stabbed was starting to shiver violently and he wondered if he had hit something vital.

"Harry, are you ok," a voice said behind him. He risked a glance and saw that Cedric had finally made it to the centre of the maze.

"I've been better," he replied still slashing with the sword and firing off blasting curses, "and where the hell have you been?" Cedric looked a little abashed at being told off by someone a foot shorter than himself.

"I couldn't answer the Sphinx's riddle, so I had to find another route, and ran into that Blast Ended Skrewt again." No doubt put in front of you by Barty Crouch Harry thought as he swung at the healthy spider.

"Well I could use a little help," he said. Cedric though was looking longingly at the Tri-Wizard Cup. There was a sudden high pitch scream from the injured spider, and it began to convulse. The noise was ear splitting and Harry would have blocked his ears if he wasn't being attacked by what he suspected was its mate.

As suddenly as it began the noise stopped and the spider lay still, dead.

"What did you do?" Cedric asked having been distracted from the Cup. It came to Harry in burst of inspiration what had happened to the spider.

"It died of Basilisk poison," he answered.

"Basilisk poison how did it get basilisk poison?"

"From the sword it's embedded in the blade."

"The sword but… how…"

"This is really not the time Cedric," Harry snapped back. The surviving spider had changed tactics and it had run towards the Cup straddling it with all eight legs. Its intention was clear if they wanted the Cup they would have to go through it.

It clearly understood on some level that the Cup was a Portkey as it was very careful not to touch it. Shame really he rather liked the idea of Wormtail having to face a fully grown angry spider instead of the confused fourteen year old boy he was expecting.

"What do you suggest?" Cedric asked.

"I suggest we try and stun it from below, and if it attacks us then I'll use the sword on it. I know it's afraid of that, and it works." Harry didn't wait for an answer he crouched down and fired a stunner but it glanced off one of its many legs. It seemed not to notice the effect as the leg just twitched as though it had been slapped.

Cedric followed suit and he hit the spider underneath knocking it off the pedestal. It landed hard and Cedric rushed forwards. Harry wasn't sure whether he was going for the Cup or to finish off the Spider. He found himself aiming his wand at the Hufflepuff's back in case he made to reach for it. The spider though had recovered quickly and charged at Cedric.

"Look out," Harry screamed. Cedric though moved too slowly, and the spider's pincers latched onto his leg at knee height. Cedric let out a bellow of pain and fell back onto the grass.

Harry ran towards the struggling pair and slammed the sword down onto the creatures back. The blade dug deep and a black gung oozed out of the massive wound. The spider itself shuddered from the impact, and Harry thought he might have killed it from that one blow alone. Instead it let go of Cedric's leg and lunged at Harry the cause of its agony. He slashed the stained sword once again severing its two front legs causing the mortally wounded beast to collapse to the ground. Where it twitched three or four times until it finally lay still.

"Is it dead?" Cedric asked through clenched teeth. Harry looked at the spider panting from the effort he had expended in killing it.

"I bloody hope so," he answered. "Hagrid's going to be upset about that."

"He'll be glad you're still alive Harry, and congratulations you've won the Tri-Wizard competition."

"I think you'll find we've both won it. At least that's what I'll say if I survive the next part of the task," said cleaning the sword carefully on the grass. Any nick from the sword would prove to be fatal, unless Fawkes was prepared to lend a tear again.

"Harry you're not making much sense this is it. Touch the Cup and you'll be the winner. The youngest winner ever and there isn't another task. It's over!" he said now struggling to stand up on his injured leg.

"The tournament is over, but I have more to do. Look Cedric what I'm about to tell you won't make much sense, but I need you to tell Dumbledore something." Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper in case the fake Moody was able to listen in or read lips. He then pretended to inspect Cedric's wound.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen ok. The Cup is a Portkey, and when I touch it I'll be taken to help resurrect Voldemort. Don't interrupt please," Harry said when Cedric began to open his mouth in protest. "This is the whole reason I've been entered into the tournament. The only reason I've made it this far is that Mad-eye Moody, who is being impersonated by an escaped Death Eater, has been helping me."

"How … how do you know all this? Surely Dumbledore knows what's going on? He's not going to hire a Death Eater." Harry first instinct was to say that he hadn't got a clue, but that would hardly help his cause.

"Voldemort's been getting stronger all year, and I have a unique ability to enter his mind without him knowing about it."

"You can read his mind!" Cedric was so surprised and shocked at Harry's statement that he put too much weight on his injured leg, and collapsed to the ground again.

"Yes I can." It wasn't quite the truth but it was near enough, and the explanation covered a lot of ground he wasn't prepared to cover. Apart from himself there were only four other people who knew exactly what was going on, and that was how he wanted it to remain.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"He has suspicions, so he'll believe you when you tell him, but remember, not in front of the polyjuiced Moody."

"Harry you can't to this alone. Tell Dumbledore yourself. He'll know what to do," Cedric persisted.

"I'm not alone, you can tell him that as well. If he still doesn't believe you tell him I know all about the Prophecy. He'll understand then." Harry then moved away towards the Cup, but stopped half way there and turned and faced Cedric again. "I'm sorry to do this Cedric but I need every advantage I can get."

"What?"

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted. Cedric's wand flew out of his hand and slapped into Harry's hand. The poor lad himself was thrown backwards hitting the ground at the base of the hedge. His face was one of utter bewilderment at Harry's unexpected behaviour. "If I were you I'd lodge a complaint against me."

"Harry don't do it," Cedric pleaded. Harry just smiled and placed the extra wand in his back pocket.

"I've planned this for more than a year. I'm not quitting now." Harry then held his wand in his left hand and Gryffindor's sword in his right. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to remember exactly what he had to do before he let Wormtail stun him and tie him up. If nothing else Cedric wasn't going to die today. A ripple in the river of time had been changed.

"Remember Cedric Moody's not what he seems," Harry said just before he grabbed the cup with his left hand.

He felt the familiar tug at his navel and the world started to spin around. The flight seemed to take for ever as his nerves grew at the reception he was about to get. He had friends there, but they had to remain hidden until the right time. At least he hoped they would wait, if they didn't the plan could end up falling apart.

The ground suddenly rose up to meet him. He put his legs together, pointed the sword away from his body so that he didn't land on it, bent his knees and prepared to do a parachute landing that he had practised over the Easter holidays by jumping off the dinning room table at Grimmauld place. He landed without problem, and in a sideways roll bounced back onto his feet and ran for cover behind the nearest grave stone.

"Stun him you fool," a high pitch voice screamed that Harry remembered all too well. Harry pulled out the small bag that had been carrying around his neck and thrust his hand into it. He pulled three bloody steaks and flung them around. He then pulled out his wand and aimed it in the direction he had heard the voice.

"Protego," he shouted and then stood up and ran towards the next large tombstone, leaving the sword propped up against the one he had just left. A red light bounced off his shield, but it was followed quickly by another one that hit the tombstone he was diving behind. Again he dug his hand into his bag and pulled out more slabs of meat, which he flung blindly into the dark.

"Hit him, hit him you fool," Voldemort screamed again.

Three more times he did this until the magical bag was empty of meat. He then scourified his hands to remove the blood stains. He had been assured that he was in no danger from the poisons embedded deep in the meat as he had already taken the antidote, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Now was the time he feared most. He was going to have to hand control over to the most feared man on the Planet, or at least to those who knew of his existence. He didn't want to make it look too easy, so he decided to run for a gravestone further away in the hope that Wormtail might actually hit him. So far he had been appallingly inaccurate. It was a good thirty yard run and only an idiot would attempt it without defending himself.

Despite not running at full speed, and pretending to have a bad leg Wormtail still managed to miss him four times, and each time Voldemort's anger became more and more intense at his servants incompetence. It seemed that fear of his master was affecting Wormtail's aim, so rather than reach cover Harry tripped over his own two feet falling to the ground with a fake cry. Finally black oblivion overtook him.

Harry came to as the bonds that bound him to the Angels statue tightened pinning him so he couldn't move. The man size cauldron had already been prepared and thin wisps of vapour rose slowly in the still night air. A chill ran down Harry's spine as Wormtail carried the bundle of clothing that he knew contained the revolting thing that was Voldemort.

"Do it, do it," the hated voice said. The excitement Voldemort was feeling made Harry's scar prickle in irritation. His Occlumency skills had improved immeasurable since the last time he had been in this graveyard, but their special link meant it could never be closed totally.

Wormtail dropped the thing that was Voldemort into the cauldron making a large splash, and a thud as the body hit the bottom of the cauldron and began the incantation that was etched into Harry's memory.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

He took the time to look around the graveyard to see if there was any sign that he was not alone. There was no sign of anyone, which was as it should be, but he hoped that they were all there and something hadn't happened to them.

"_Flesh – of the servant – w-illingly given – you – will – revive – your master."_

Harry was distracted as Wormtail cut his hand off adding it to the bubbling mix. It didn't horrify him as much as it had before. The only problem was that he knew it was his turn next. The potion had turned a burning red, illuminating the whole graveyard in a crimson hue. Wormtail was gasping in agony as he approached a silver dagger shaking in his remaining hand.

_"B-lood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."_

The blade penetrated Harry's right arm sending a shooting pain straight up his arm. With the blood collected into a small glass phial Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron where he poured it in. The liquid now turned a blinding white, diamond sparks flying into the sky, so that everywhere else vanished into blackness. Wormtail collapsed to the ground sobbing from the pain, his job finally done.

The sparks began to fade and a surge of steam billowed from the cauldron enveloping Harry so that he could see nothing else. He was back. Harry knew that now, and his thoughts were confirmed when a tall skeletally thin man rose from the inside of the huge cauldron.

"Robe me," the figure said to Wormtail. For a moment they both looked at each other. Harry was surprised to find that he looked exactly the same as the first time around. With all he had achieved during the last year he had somehow been expecting him to be less human.

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh, master … thank you master …"

"The other arm Wormtail," he laughed.

"Master please … _please_ …"

Voldemort ignored his plaintive cries and rolled back his sleeve revealing a vivid red tattoo.

"It is back they will all have noticed it … and now we shall see." He pressed hard with his fingers onto the brand. For the second time that night Harry's scar prickled in discomfort and Wormtail howled. The mark had now turned jet black.

Muttering to himself Voldemort began to pace back and forth his red eyes gleaming in the dark. After a few minutes of his nervous pacing Voldemort sudden turned and faced Harry.

"You stand Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A muggle and a fool … very like your dear mother. But …"

"My mother was no fool Tom," Harry said interrupting, "you were the fool, and you know it."

"Do not use that name," Voldemort snarled back his eyes flashing angrily.

"I know all about you Tom, your sad pathetic mother who would rather die than look after you. How you murdered your father, and his parents as well, so spare me the family history I know more about you than you know yourself." His face was full of rage, but Harry could see uncertainty in it as well. Voldemort raised his wand as though to strike him down, but he stopped as the sound of dozens of swishing cloaks echoed through the graveyard.

Hooded and masked men had appeared amongst the graves and began to head towards them. Voldemort walked over to them his arms out stretched as though in welcome. Many of them fell to the ground in front of him, pleading for mercy. Harry watched as the madman explained where he had been, and punished those he thought needed it. He watched as Wormtail was given the silver hand that had killed him the first time around.

Harry waited for the moment he knew was coming, the moment when he would have to suffer the Cruico curse while still tied to the gravestone. He had felt the curse many times, but waiting for it was nearly as bad as suffering from it. He had thought about taking some pain killers while still in the maze, but had rejected it as he didn't want anything to slow his reactions. Right now he was regretting that logical decision.

"And here he is … the boy you all believed to have been my downfall…" Voldemort moved slowly towards him a cruel look on his face, and raised his wand. "_Crucio._"

The pain was horrendous everything seemed to be burning. His scar felt as though it was splitting in two and just as he thought he was going to be sent into madness it ended. Taking in huge lungfuls of air he found himself hanging limply in the rope that had him tied to the headstone the sound of Death Eaters' laughter ringing in his ears.

"I want there to be no mistake that this boy is stronger than me. He has been lucky that is all. There is no-one here to save him this time. No Dumbledore to interfere, but I will be merciful and give him a chance to fight and then they'll be no doubt who of us is the stronger. A little longer Nagini," he whispered as the snake glided through the grass. Nagini though was not looking well, bringing a smile to his face, a smile that once again bought a flicker of uncertainty to Voldemort's face.

"You'll need to untie me first Tom," Harry said in a loud clear voice that carried throughout the graveyard. Voldemort's eyes flashed a burning red again at the use of his muggle name.

"Wormtail give him his wand."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

With one sweep of his wand Wormtail sliced through Harry's bonds releasing him from the gravestone. He then carelessly thrust Harry's wand into his hand and stomped back to his place in the circle of Death Eaters that was now closing in and forming a tight circle around Harry and Voldemort. His escape route was cut off, but he had no intention of leaving. All those that had gathered around him to witness his death were in for a few surprises.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort whispered quietly. "First we bow to each other the niceties must be maintained."

"No Tom," Harry said in a clear calm voice that belied what he was feeling inside.

"I … said … bow," Voldemort raised his wand and Harry could feel the pressure building on his spine.

"Protego," he cast wordlessly and the pressure eased.

"You will bow to me Harry Potter. Everybody does, _Imperio!_" Harry felt the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought. _Bow to me … bow to me_. The words swirled around his head it was bliss, and all he had to do was bow for it to continue.

"Give it up Tom I'm not going to bow to you," Harry said. There was shock on Voldemort's face and several of the surrounding Death Eaters shifted uncomfortable at Harry's easy insolence. "This is your great leader? If you ask me he's lost his touch, never mind his nose," Harry said to the masked crowd. Voldemort's face was a mask of cruel hatred and Harry wondered if his defiance was sensible.

"So you don't want to play. Does this mean you would prefer me to end it now? It will be quick, it might even be painless. Being immortal I have never died so I would not know."

"There's a lot that you don't know Tom," Harry answered, "and after you've failed to kill me I'll tell you some of it." Voldemort let out a sickly laugh that grated on Harry's nerves.

"Fail to kill you! You over estimate yourself _boy, _your mudblood mother isn't here to save you now, and what could you possible know that I don't, a mere boy's knowledge against mine. I have pushed the boundaries of magic further than anyone else has ever dared."

"They didn't dare for very good reasons Tom," Harry said lifting his wand up in front of him. Harry could sense that the moment was coming soon, and together they shouted at each other.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort's green light crashed into Harry's red and just as it had before his wand began to vibrate violently in his hand. The light now connecting the two battling wands had turned a brilliant deep gold. Voldemort was also holding his shaking wand and because he was aware of what was happening this time Harry could see the fear and uncertainty on his face.

His feet began to lift from the ground, but he had been expecting it. They glided over to a clear patch of the graveyard that had no headstones in it and stopped in mid air. Offshoots of golden light erupted from the main beam crisscrossing each other until they were enclosed in a cage of golden light. Cries of panic came from the Death Eaters who had been excluded from the golden dome.

"Do nothing," Voldemort screamed, "until I command you." Harry's pounding heart lifted as the beautiful sound of Phoenix song filled his ears. He knew it was coming but the hope that it filled him with was still indescribably magnificent. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully, and the beam between him and Voldemort changed as large beads of light began to slide up and down.

He knew what he had to do, but waited until the beads began to head his way before he concentrated on sending them back towards Voldemort. His wand shuddered harder the nearer the beams got to him and when his wand felt like it was going to shatter he pushed his whole concentration into moving the beam of light the other way. Voldemort's wand was now the one that was shaking uncontrollable and his fear was visible to all those there.

Inch by inch the beam moved to the tip of Voldemort's and sweat was now pouring off Harry's forehead with the total concentration and effort he was putting in. Finally the light slammed into the end of Voldemort's wand which then admitted a wailing scream like a banshee. Voldemort red eyes widen in shock and terror when a smoky hand squeezed out of the end of the wand. He glanced at Harry who just stared back impassively giving nothing away. None of what was going on was a surprise to him and he wanted Voldemort to know this, and set the seeds of doubt in his own abilities and knowledge.

Another scream of pain ripped from the wand and the body of Bertha Jorkins emerged from its tip. The happiness that Harry felt that it wasn't Cedric almost eclipsed the joy he was receiving from the Phoenix song.

"Don't let go," she cried and began pacing around the golden cage hissing words at Voldemort as she passed. The Death Eaters outside were trying to get in but failing to penetrate the golden cage. A lump began to form in Harry' throat as he saw the next person beginning to emerge from the agonised wand. No one, apart from his twisted aunt and uncle, had ever said a nasty word about his mother, and despite her shadowy form her serene beauty was unmistakable.

"Harry your father is coming. Hold on, I am so very, very proud of you."

Lily Potter then stood to Harry's left and both of them watched as the unmistakable hair of James Potter emerged. He glided over a beaming smile on his face.

"When you break the connection you must run to the Portkey and return to Hogwarts. We will only be able to hold him for a moment."

"No," Harry said, "it finishes tonight." A movement outside the cage had caught his eye. There was no better time than now.

"Please Harry run," his mother cried, "you are not ready for him. He will kill you."

"Yes he might," Harry said gazing into the soft eyes of his mother, "but I am ready, and I have one more thing to do. If I die after that then I'm quite happy to. Delay him all you can, and trust me. I know what I am doing." The hazy images of his parents nodded in agreement, and silently floated towards Voldemort's end of the magical cage.

With an almighty wrench he pulled his wand upwards and the golden cage shattered. The light and the Phoenix song vanished, but the images of Voldemort's murder victims remained shielding Harry. Landing gentle on the ground he ran towards the first gravestone he'd hidden behind when he had first appeared in the graveyard. It was still there, the Sword of Gryffindor, no one had found it. He grabbed its handle ducking behind the headstone as multiply curses flew at him from the Death Eaters that had chased after him.

"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed. "He is mine to kill. And mine only."

"Protego," Harry shouted out and three beams of light impacted his shield spiralling off into the black night. With the sword firmly in his right hand Harry bounded off in the direction he had last seen the faint movement. He cast a couple of blasting hexes behind him as he ran and heard a headstone shatter followed by cries of pain and alarm. Ducking and diving through the graveyard Harry ran, flinging spells at his pursuers when he could. He was about to think he had been mistaken in what he had seen earlier, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the unmistakeable glint of a pair of yellow reptilian eyes.

Changing direction suddenly he fortunately avoided the sickly green curse that smashed into a large Celtic stone cross that exploded into a hundred pieces. There was no cry of outrage from Voldemort, so Harry assumed that he had been the one to cast the killing curse. He made no effort to see where he was as his prey was finally within reach.

Nagini was now mere feet away.

The oversized snake though was not well. Shudders travelled down the whole length of her body in waves and she was opening and closing her mouth as though having difficulty breathing. For a moment Harry was puzzled he had been assured that the poison would kill within seconds, but it clearly hadn't in this case. He would have to have words with his supplier if he survived the night. Nagini raised her head as Harry ran towards her at full speed, but before she was able to react Harry had swung the sword.

The head of the snake tumbled through the air until it hit a gravestone with a thudding wet slap. A bellow of utter rage echoed throughout the graveyard as Voldemort saw the nearest thing to a friend he had ever had die in front of him. Harry stepped over to where the head lay and skewered it onto the end of his bloody sword and turned and faced his pursers. The Death Eaters all looked on in horror. Their faces were clearly visible as they had all removed their masks so they could join the chase.

Voldemort looked at Harry with total hatred.

"It hurts doesn't it Tom? Having something you love destroyed in front of you." Harry said. "Not so funny now is it, maybe you can sympathise with those who loved your murder victims."

"Love is a weakness for the simple minded," Voldemort snarled. "There are always other snakes."

"Tom, please for the good of what remains of your soul allow yourself some remorse. I've seen what you're going to become." Harry knew he was wasting his time Voldemort was incapable of showing remorse, but he had to try. To do no less was impossible for him.

"You know nothing of my soul. I am immortal. I have no need for a soul."

"I'm sorry Tom that's not true anymore. I told you earlier that I know you as well as you know yourself. I know all about your Horcruxes." A look of stunned shock passed over Voldemort's face and he staggered back a step.

"That's impossible," he said in barely a whisper.

"It's not impossible Tom, just not very likely." Harry reached for the bag that was hung around his neck and took it off. "Nagini was a Horcrux wasn't she?"

Voldemort though didn't answer. It was as though he couldn't move or speak. He was only ten feet away from Harry, and twenty odd Death Eaters were lined up behind him, not daring to move either. Harry flung the head of Nagini, still impaled with Gryffindor's sword, towards them so that it landed half way between them.

"You created six Horcruxes in total, and I've found them all."

"You lie!" Voldemort screamed.

"I have proof," Harry said simple as he dug his hand into the magically bag that Hermione had made for him. "I can't show you the diary because after I'd destroyed it with a Basilisk fang I handed it back to Lucius, but I'm sure he can confirm what I'm saying is true." The Death Eaters standing alongside the unfortunate Malfoy moved away from him in indecent haste. Harry could hardly blame them for that.

Voldemort turned slowly towards the unfortunate man and Harry could almost taste the fear radiating off him. If he survived the next few seconds Harry knew that Lucius would spend years waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat dreaming about this moment. And it would be no more than he deserved.

"My Lord I had no idea … if I had … I would never had …" words then seemed to fail the normally arrogant and articulate man.

"I will deal with you later Malfoy," Voldemort hissed out before turning his attention back to Harry again.

"Not quite a confession, but close enough," Harry said. I'm sure the Weasley family will be in contact about damages for the trauma you put their daughter through, Malfoy." Harry then held up a shining locket with a pronounced S engraved on it, and threw it so that it landed beside the snake head. "Finding this gave me a bit of a run around as Regulus Black had already taken it from the cave you placed it in. He died in the process, but thanks to a courageous House Elf I was able to finish the job."

"This was rather easy to find," Harry continued as he chucked Ravenclaw's Diadem alongside the locket. "One of your greatest weaknesses, Tom, is your arrogance. Fancy believing that only you were smart enough to find the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, or as the House Elves call it the Come and Go Room. Even the caretaker knows about it and he's a git of a Squib!"

Harry put his hand in the bag again and feeling a little like a Muggle Magician pulled out the Gaunt's ring. If it hadn't been for the quick wittedness of Remus he and Sirius would have come to a very sticky end. Again he threw it on the ground. He didn't want to explain how he had found this ancient treasure in case the fact that it was a Deathly Hallow became known. Voldemort may not know what they were, but that didn't mean one of the Death Eaters here didn't. Finally he pulled out Hufflepuff's cup.

"I have to admit this gave me a bit of trouble, but if you can break into Gringotts so can I." It hadn't been as difficult as the first time round as there were no extra protections on Bellatrix's vault this time. The cup he was holding in his hand though was a replica. They had left the destroyed cup, thanks to a couple of Basilisk fangs, in the vault as they didn't want to test any unknown alarms by removing it from the vault itself.

The main problem had been finding some of Bellatrix's hair. Grimmauld Place hadn't been cleaned properly in decades and the house was filthy. Remus and Sirius had taken weeks, and what seemed like gallons of Polyjuice to find the right hair. It was an experience that they hoped to never go through again. Harry had been sure right up until he had walked into the vault that they would be arrested, Bellatrix was a convicted prisoner after all. Sirius though had said that the Goblins paid no attention to Wizarding law, unless it suited them, which is why he had been able to get the funds to buy Harry the Firebolt the previous year.

There was complete silence in the graveyard as Harry's mind blowing news sunk in to all those who were listening. Voldemort looked as though he had been punched to the head and stomach a dozen times and was still incapable of speech. His Death Eaters looked almost as stunned, only Malfoy had moved and that had been to slink further into the background.

"I expect you're wondering how I knew where they were all hidden. The answer is in the Prophecy that I gather you only heard part of. I know it all. Do you want me to tell you the whole thing?"

Harry then just waited for Voldemort to respond instinctively knowing what was going on in his mind. For the whole of his fifth year he had been obsessed with finding out what the whole Prophecy said, and here was the opportunity to find out. But that would mean lowering himself and asking the hated fourteen year old boy who had caused him so much pain and grief.

"You want to torture the information out of me don't you?" Harry said as Voldemort's wand twitched in his direction. "But our wands won't fight each other because we share the same core, a Phoenix feather from the same bird. The only two it ever donated. Ollivander told me all about it, something else you didn't know." The shock on Voldemort's face had been replaced once more by anger.

"Tell me," he demanded his eyes flashing crimson.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _That's the part you were told. The part you acted on without knowing the full facts, and the reason you were ripped from your body." Harry said to his audience that was listening with rapt attention. _"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and cannot be killed."_

"LIAR," Voldemort roared.

"It's the truth," Harry lied. "You did mark me as your equal." Harry continued lifting his hair away from his lightening bolt scar. He heard several gasps from the Death Eaters as they realised what he meant. "And I do have power that you know not."

"You have nothing. I'm the greatest Wizard who has ever lived, and you are nothing compared to me!"

"Keep telling yourself that Tom, but the evidence is all against you. How do you think I knew where all your Horcruxes were?" Voldemort was struggling with his self control, and Harry knew if he lost it then everybody here was in danger of being killed out of hand in his rage. All that was keeping him from exploding was the desire to hear what Harry knew.

"The power I have Tom is that since you started to regain your strength, thanks to Wormtail there, I've been able to read your mind, at will. Your whole mind had been like an open book to me, and you never knew. You're the one that gave away the secrets of your Horcruxes to me. It didn't matter where you hid them I was always going to find out."

"You expect me to believe this? What kind of fool do you think I am," Voldemort said with a snarl. "You expect me to take your word that you cannot be killed seriously. Everything you have said is a lie."

"You deny that all these items," Harry said pointing to the ground just in front of him, "didn't contain segments of your soul. You want more proof that I'm telling you the truth. The facts I've already given you are not enough for you, or is it just a case of not wanting to believe them, fine I'll give you more proof."

Harry pulled out Cedric's wand replacing it with his own. Holding it out in front of him he made sure that everybody there saw it before he threw towards Voldemort where it landed at his feet.

"I'll give you a free shot Tom. Your wand won't work against me even if I'm not holding my wand so try and kill me with this one. What have you got to lose? My mother's protection has gone, who knows you might get lucky. Of course if I survive then you'll know that everything I've said tonight is the truth."

Voldemort stared at Harry and then looked down at the wand Harry had offered him. Harry could tell he was thinking hard, and no doubt he thought Harry might have offered him a Portkey instead of a wand. Everything now depended on Voldemort taking the wand and eliminating the last piece of soul from his body. Voldemort knew Harry was lying, he could always tell, but he had had no idea what was a lie, and what was truth.

"Wormtail hand me the wand." Voldemort's red eyes never left Harry as he said this. Wormtail was clearly worried about the wand as well as he gingerly grasped it in the vain hope that he could let go if it activated. When nothing happened he let out an audible sigh of relief, and on bended knee offered the wand to his master. Voldemort though didn't take it, but continued to stare at Harry.

"Scared Tom," Harry said, "I know how frightened of death you really are. I've seen your nightmares, living forever is all you ever wanted, and it's never mattered how many people you must kill to achieve your dreams of immortality. All your supporters can be eliminated just so long as poor orphaned Tom Riddle the half blood lives. What do their lives matter, yours is the only one that counts. Isn't that right Tom?" There was a stir amongst the Death Eaters who were still waiting for their master to tell them what to do.

"You really think that you can't be killed Potter. The only thing that has kept you alive is luck and others dying for you," Voldemort said. There was a nervous look in his eyes, as well there should be, because failing to strike Harry down would be just short of admitting defeat.

"You have no choice Tom. You must try and kill me. If you don't your loyal supporters will blow away like the autumn leaves, and then you'll be alone, truly alone, and just another ordinary mortal without minions. You don't want to be ordinary do you Tom? That would make you one of the common herd, nothing very special." Harry had backed Voldemort into a corner he would try and kill him he knew that now. It was just a question of when that was all.

Only one thing bothered Harry now, and that was whether he would survive this time around. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and he was prepared to die if necessary, but he'd just as soon live all the same. He was fairly sure that Voldemort would be unable to kill him because of his mother's protection that now resided in both their bodies. It was the aftermath that worried him most.

"You're a poor liar Potter. Lord Voldemort always knows." Harry outstretched his arms showing that he was unarmed. Voldemort hesitated again at the total lack of fear Harry was displaying.

"Come on Tom times a wasting. You'll never have it this easy again, strike me down, prove what you believe, that a mere boy can't stand in the way of the most powerful Dark Wizard to have every existed."

"Avada Kedavra!" the high pitched voice screamed and once again Harry saw the killing green light speed towards him and everything vanished.

Harry's first sensation when he came around was the musty smell of soil. He moved slightly and a stab of pain shot through him from his chest where the curse had crashed into him this time. His hearing suddenly popped back and he could hear worried voices talking.

"My Lord are you alright?" a deep voice said. There were further mutterings that Harry couldn't make out. It appeared like last time Voldemort had been flung to the ground, and some of his followers were trying to assist him.

"Leave me," Voldemort demanded, but his voice sounded shaky.

"You're hurt my Lord, let me help you up."

"I said leave me. I need no help. The boy is he dead?" This was the moment he had been dreading all year. There was no Narcissa to lie for him this time. He could wait for one or more of them to approach him, but he didn't want any of them to get that close. Whatever was going to happen next he needed room to manoeuvre.

"No the boy is not dead!" Harry said in a clear voice as he pushed himself up from the ground into a kneeing position brushing the dirt from his robes. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and stood up.

Voldemort was standing upright as well, leaning on the gravestone of his muggle father. He was not looking well. Harry found some amusement that Tom Riddle was now finally getting support from his father. Three Death Eaters had been walking towards him before he had got up, but all of them were stepping backwards with horrified expressions.

"I told you Tom I couldn't be killed. Now do you believe what I told you?"

"No … no it can't be right. He lied to me … I know he did," Voldemort stuttered, and his face winced in pain.

"It's over Tom lower your wand. If you want to save what remains of your soul you need to feel some remorse for the lives you have destroyed. You don't have to become what I have seen. There is still time to save yourself." Voldemort looked at Harry his face a mix of pain and hatred and then he raised his wand as though to strike Harry down for a second time. He took a step forward and then the whole graveyard seemed to reverberate with the sound of a loud crack as his right leg collapsed under him sending him sprawling to the ground.

A high pitch scream assaulted Harry's ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Harry was as stunned as everybody else. Voldemort was lying on the ground writhing in agony from his shattered leg. A masked Death Eater approached the struggling man cautiously and moved his wand over the injured leg, and then with three sharp twists of his wand Harry heard the bone being violently reset. Another strangled cry of anguish came from Voldemort, and Harry found himself wincing in sympathy despite who the victim was.

"Kill him!" Voldemort gasped still lying on the ground. The Death Eaters though didn't move. The evening's events seemed to have overwhelmed them all. "Kill him! I command it," he screamed again in high anger, and this time they all moved as one. Harry's heart sank, the moment had come. He could flee, Voldemort was mortal now, and anybody could kill him, but inevitable others would die in the meantime, and the whole reason for coming back in time was that nobody else should have to.

The air in front of him turned into a kaleidoscope of colour from the wide variety of curses being thrown at him. Greens, reds, purples and many others blurred in front of him mesmerising him for a fraction of a second with their deadly beauty before he reacted.

His great advantage over the past year had been that he knew far more magic that someone his age should. In much the same way that British muggles weren't allowed to drive cars until they were seventeen Wizards and Witches weren't allowed to Apparate until they were seventeen as well. It wasn't that they were incapable of doing it before then, many were. Harry had managed it before he even knew he was a Wizard when he escaped Dudley and his gang and landed on the school roof. The general wisdom though was that it was safer for all concerned that a certain level of maturity should be reached first. Just like car crashes splinching was still a major hazard for the young and drunk.

It was therefore a total shock to the Death Eaters when the fourteen year old boy disapparated before their very eyes with an unheard pop. It was even more of a shock when he reappeared behind them and stunned two of them in the back of the head. Harry had no way of knowing who was who anymore as all were now once again wearing their masks and full hood. One of the two he stunned cracked his head as he clipped it on a gravestone on the way down.

The others turned as one and shot another barrage of curses and hexes at him. Again he apparated away this time he reappeared in the centre of the graveyard appearing behind the massive marble angel that had seen better days. It was the centre piece of the graveyard, its wings had badly weathered and the harp it was carrying was now in two separate pieces. This time he was only able to stun one Death Eater. His other shots were easily deflected.

"Surround him," the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy said taking command. Dividing into two groups they moved either side of him all the while watching him through the dark holes of their masks. Harry made no attempt to apparate away as the Death Eaters threaded their way through the endless headstones, nor did he cast a spell at any of them. Voldemort he noticed was struggling to stand up, and Harry briefly wondered what had happened to him. Why was he so weak? Had his resurrection gone wrong somehow? It had all happened the same way as before.

The Death Eaters by now had moved all around him there had to be twenty five or so of them, with another three lying unconscious on the ground. None of the others had bothered to help them.

"Harry get out of there NOW!" a voice screamed. At last the trap had been set, and as soon as Harry heard the shout he again apparated away to land beside his Godfather just on the other side of the stone wall that surrounded the graveyard. "Now Remus!"

The air reverberated to an almighty crack of what sounded like thunder, and the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. There were cries of alarm from some of the Death Eaters within the graveyard. One of the marble angel's wings that Harry had just been hiding behind shattered and fell at its feet.

The ground then erupted as hundreds of thick metal chains with open manacles at the end of them punched through, throwing soil in the air as they did so. They began waving wildly around, and like demented snakes they lashed out at anybody near by.

Heading towards Harry and Sirius at a run was a bulky Death Eater, and it could have been Crabbe or Goyle Harry reckoned, but before he had taken two paces he was grabbed by the ankle. The manacle magical locked tight and then the chain slammed back into the ground. The Death Eater crashed to the ground, tripped by the manacle, and three more sprung up, spurting more soil as they did so. They latched onto an ankle and two wrists and sank again below the surface. Crabbe or Goyle, or whoever it was, was now pinned spread eagled to the ground unable to move.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and the wand that had miraculously remained in the Death Eater's hand spun through the air into his own. He wasn't the only person in the graveyard to suffer the same ignominious fate. Others were being flattened into the earth in the same undignified manner.

"This is seriously cool," Sirius said with a broad grin as he summoned two more wands.

"Always with the serious puns, don't you every get tired of them," Harry said catching one himself.

"Nope."

"Still it was worth all those nights sneaking out here setting this up," Harry said watching a Death Eater manage to blast one set of manacles into dust, but being grabbed by another two and flattened.

"I can't wait to see the action replays," Sirius continued, "especially watching it in slow motion."

"EVERYBODY KEEP STILL," Malfoy bellowed out to his fellow Death Eaters, "they only attack you if you move." He had ripped off his mask, his face contorted in fury. He had managed to destroy the nearest manacles to him and had begun to systematically clear a path towards Harry and Sirius. Both of them had been continuing to summon wands to them and they already had a pile of ten or more at their feet.

"I've got the wards up," Remus shouted about forty odd yards to their right hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. Apparation was now impossible within the graveyard and just beyond, so the only escape route for the Death Eaters was to fight their way out. Harry searched the area hoping to spot Voldemort, but with all the gravestones there was no sign of him and he wondered if he had already slipped away.

The remaining Death Eaters had listened to Malfoy, and with as little movement as possible were slowly destroying the manacles nearest them. The chained manacles were swaying around so much that hitting them wasn't all that easy. It didn't help that they were also being assaulted from four different directions. Harry had moved to the left away from Sirius, and was having great success with the simple jelly-legs jinx. Unable to stop their dancing legs in time three more victims were now pinned to the ground unable to move, and wandless.

A concussion blast from the very far side of the graveyard sent two more Death Eaters sprawling to the ground, where they were quickly grappled and immobilised. Their wands flew off into the dark where Harry lost sight of them.

"Way to go Dobby," he shouted.

"Harry look out," Sirius screamed as a curved purple spell headed towards him. Harry ducked down behind the four foot wall he was standing behind. The curse crashed into it destroying the top third, and showering Harry in splinters of flint and concrete dust. He emerged covered in dust, and a cut to the corner of his forehead that trickled blood down his cheek.

"Pay attention Harry this isn't some Quidditch match," Sirius said angrily with fear on his face. Feeling ashamed at his carelessness, and the fact that he had been enjoying the spectacle a little too much, Harry just acknowledged with a brief wave and then fired off a series of stunners at the much thinned out Death Eaters. He was unsuccessful as they were finally getting organised. Those remaining were blasting paths through the graveyard and beginning to gather in small groups where they were able to protect each other and return spell fire.

Life was becoming a little trickier. There were less than a dozen Death Eaters out there still able to fight, far less than a moment ago, but they were still heavily outnumbered. Not only that, these were the ones who were still standing and as such by a simple process of elimination were the most able. Harry started to run back and forwards behind the wall popping up at random, and firing off a variety of curses and hexes. He soon realised that he was outclassed, and the target of choice.

Although he wasn't having much success Sirius, Remus and Dobby were, thanks to Harry drawing most of the spell fire. There were now three distinct groups of Death Eaters, and while one of them was busy destroying the manacles the others were firing and defecting spells. One individual who hadn't managed to join up with anybody yet suddenly found himself on the receiving end of three curses from three different directions. He threw himself to the ground to avoid them, but was unable to prevent two manacles grabbing an arm and a leg. A stunner to the head stopped him struggling.

Harry had no idea if that act had been planned or was just dumb luck because he was spending most of his time diving behind a rapidly shrinking wall. He'd decided not to fire anymore offensive spells and to simple concentrate on staying alive and in one piece. At the same time he wanted to give the others space to disable the remaining Death Eaters. He would have to continue making himself the bait and hope the others would take the opportunities he was going to provide. With his heart in his mouth he slowly stood up and faced towards the graveyard.

"Put your wands down and surrender, reinforcements will be here soon," he lied in as firm a tone as he could manage. He fully expected to be struck down at any moment.

"You forget yourself little boy," Malfoy said in his usual drawl swotting away a bright orange curse with contemptuous ease. "Your pathetic trap has failed, is this all you have?"

"You admit this is a trap then? That I knew what was going on all the time?" Harry answered, and he could see that he had sown a few more seeds of doubt as one or two began looking round for the threatened reinforcements. More curses flew at the group of Death Eaters and Harry saw Knot's face as his mask was knocked off as he was flung to the ground ten feet away where he was grabbed by more manacles. None of his associates made any attempt to help him. Camaraderie amongst the death eaters seemed to be non existent.

Harry was then forced to dive to the ground as a barrage of vicious coloured light headed his way. Crawling on his belly he headed along the wall until he came to an undamaged bit. Crouching on his haunches he pointed his wand over the top of the wall and sent a burst of flame in what he hoped was the right direction. He had no expectation of hitting anybody but he was rewarded by a cry of alarm. He made no effort to see what had happened but scampered further along the wall. The section of wall where he had just fired from disintegrated.

"Missed me," he shouted before moving on again. This time he risked a look over the wall. It was a mistake. He was greeted by the sight of two Death Eaters one of whom grabbed him by the front of his robes and yanked him over the wall and back into the graveyard. His knees slammed into the top of the wall sending a wave of pain through his whole body. His wand was snatched out of his hand by the other Death Eater.

Before he could react he found himself pinned from behind with a wand at his throat. He struggled at first but his fourteen year old body was no match for the man mountain that had caught him.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Stay where you are Black, or I'll get Macnair to slit his throat," Malfoy said.

"You can't you fool. Weren't you listening earlier? The Prophecy said I couldn't be killed," Harry lied.

"Everybody can die Potter, including you," Malfoy snapped back. This discussion wasn't going to go anyway useful, so Harry thought it was time to try a little something that his original Ginny had taught him. He wriggled as though trying to get out of Macnair's grip. Macnair caught by surprise was forced to move his wand as he readjusted and tightened his hold. That was when Harry struck.

He lifted and then twisted his right foot, and then with the outside of his outdoor walking boot he ripped it down Macnair's shin bone and slammed onto the top of his foot. The pain from his shredded leg was enough on its own for Macnair to release the hold he had the rest was a bonus. Harry though hadn't finished his mini assault.

A split second after he had attempted to break Macnair's foot Harry rammed his elbow in what he hoped was the general area of the Death Eaters kidney. This caused Macnair to bend at the waist gasping for air. His head was now low enough, so that when Harry flung his head backwards it connected perfectly with the bridge of his nose.

Blood spurting from his ruined nose Macnair collapsed to the ground. Harry, with his head ringing from the blow, followed him down and grabbed the fallen wand. With a quick flick he banished the other Death Eater that had grabbed him towards the heart of the graveyard. Like many before him, a set of manacles reached up and snagged him.

Having dealt with the immediate danger, Harry now found himself the centre of attention from the remaining death eaters, but without the benefit of any cover. Four curses were heading his way before he could even regain his feet. He rolled over as fast as he could, managing to avoid them, but then disaster struck as he found himself grabbed by the ankle. A manacle that seemed to have been missed by the Death Eaters prevented him from anymore movement. A low drawling chuckle came from behind Malfoy's mask, his long blonde hair giving away his identity.

"I do hope you're enjoying the irony of the situation Mr Potter. Now tell your mongrel friends to drop their wands."

"You touch him Malfoy and they'll be no where safe on this Earth for you." Sirius shouted as he and Remus were still casting spells in desperation to save Harry.

"Stay back Sirius," Harry screamed in terror for his Godfather. The thought of losing him again was too much to bear.

"You'd do well to listen to him Black," Malfoy shouted while still looking at Harry. "Tell me Potter you maybe able to survive the killing curse but about something as mundane as a blade." Malfoy then withdrew a six inch dagger from inside his robe and advanced on Harry removing his mask once again.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from the glistening blade that shone in the weak moon light. He was in trouble and Harry knew it. A malicious grin spread across Malfoy's face.

"Voldemort will never forgive you for losing his diary," Harry said stalling for time, "and where is he by the way? You don't think he's run away do you. Run away and left his loyal supporters to face the music alone, while he hides shivering in fear at the thought he might be mortal." Harry's words wiped the smug grin off Malfoy's face and was replaced by one of anger.

"He is the greatest wizard to have ever lived. He has more power in his little finger than you could ever comprehend. He rewards those that serve him well. You are too young and foolish to understand."

"You keep thinking that. He'll use you, and when he's done with you he'll spit you out. Then he'll use that idiot son of yours, and when you've both served your purpose, he dispose of the pair if you. Then he'll move onto some other sucker to obey his every whim. He never shares anything with anybody. He considers that a fatal weakness along with gratitude."

"You know nothing boy." Malfoy was now standing over Harry blade in hand.

"I know plenty, like I said before I've been in and out of his mind for most of the last year."

"And yet you have no idea where he is."

"I no longer have the connection. He destroyed the link with me the last time he tried to kill me, it's complicated."

"Oh very convenient I'm sure. I don't believe you, and I grow weary of this conversation it is time for you to die."

"You will not harm Harry Potter," the squeaky voice of Dobby suddenly said behind Harry's head. His hair stood up on end as a wave of magic blasted over the top of him. All the remaining standing Death Eaters were flung backwards back into the centre of the graveyard.

Malfoy was the only one who had managed to cast a shield charm, but he was still thrown back twenty feet. The Malfoy luck was with him once more, and he landed on an area that had already been cleared of the manacles. The rest were not so lucky and were soon immobilised.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted. The little Elf swayed and then collapsed.

"Harry look out," Remus yelled. Distracted by Dobby's plight Harry had failed to see that Malfoy was up, and running directly at him. However instead of attacking him the pureblood leapt over him and continued running towards the damaged wall where he again jumped. Ten paces later the last Death Eater standing had apparated away, and an eerie silence descended on the graveyard.

It was over, but had they succeeded fully, was Voldemort still here, or had he gone? Harry suddenly felt strangely deflated this had been his busiest year ever, and wave of utter exhaustion made him lie flat to the ground. There was a loud bang that stirred him from his thoughts, and it was followed by the remaining moving manacles collapsing to the ground.

"It's safe Sirius," Remus said. Within seconds his Godfather was beside him.

"You did it Harry, you did it. We got all but one of them, and Malfoy is only a matter of time. He won't get out of it this time." Sirius's eyes were alight he had never looked so young and alive to Harry.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Remus and Dobby, is he ok?" Panic suddenly swept through him. It had been the elf's self sacrifice in the original timeline that had tipped the scales in his decision to come back, and the thought that he might have done that again made him feel physical sick.

"I is fine Harry Potter," a faint voice said. "I is just tired." Relief flooded through him, everybody he had come to save was still alive, all that mattered now was the fate of Tom Riddle.

"Get this off me will you," Harry said indicating his trapped hand.

"Oh I don't know about that Harry," Sirius said with an evil grin. "You'll only get into more trouble if I do. Merlin knows you've given me and Remus enough heart attacks for one night."

"Stop pratting about Sirius there's more to be done tonight."

"Like what?"

"Oh just a small matter of Voldemort, never mind about three dozen Death Eaters scattered throughout the graveyard that have to be dealt with."

"Ah relax Harry they're going no where, and modi-warts is either laying out there with them or has done a bunk. Either way he's not a problem right now."

"Don't be mean Padfoot," Remus said walking across the graveyard. "Harry's done great thing today, you should treat the hero of the Wizarding World with a little more respect."

"I'm just making sure Harry here keeps his feet on the ground, or should I say is back. It's my duty as his Godfather, besides when am I going to get a chance like this again."

"May I remind you that you are still an escaped prisoner, with the promise of losing your soul if you're caught," Harry said, "and you needn't worry about my feet with Hermione as my friend they'll always be on the ground."

"Ah Hermione, she was my favourite student," Remus said, "such a sharp mind. A little intense at times…"

"Alright, alright you lot are no fun," Sirius said removing the manacle from Harry's wrist, allowing him to rub the circulation back into his hand. Standing up he saw that Dobby was lying down looking off colour, but a faint smile appeared on his face when he noticed Harry looking at him.

"How are you Dobby?"

"Dobby is fine. But Dobby needs to regain his magic and strength."

"What can I do to help?"

"Harry Potter wants to help Dobby," the little Elf cried. "Dobby is so unworthy of the great Harry Potter's help."

"For goodness sake Dobby just answer the question?" Harry cared for Dobby deeply but sometimes he was exasperating, and he really didn't think they had time for the usual roundabout self effacing conversation.

"Oh no Dobby has upset the great Harry Potter. Dobby will punish himself just as soon as he is able."

"Ok Dobby you rest until you're ready and no punishing yourself now or later."

"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby understands. Dobby is sorry."

"You saved my life Dobby there will never ever be a reason for you to be sorry. Stay there while we sort these Death Eaters out."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby stays here until he feels better."

"Good, right come on you two lets get these scumbags Portkeyed to the Shrieking Shack. Then we can finally get this settled."

XXXXX

Harry took a quick peek out from the hole under the Whomping willow and was glad to see that there was nobody in sight. His cloak was otherwise engaged at the moment and he didn't want anybody to know where he had come from just yet. He pressed the knot that would stop the tree from beating the living daylights out of him and jogged out of range of its lethal branches.

Tonight had gone better than he expected. There had been surprises, and Malfoy escaping had been a bit of a blow, but the man's options were limited from where Harry stood. He was sure that the pureblood would try something, but Harry for once knew more than he did. So whatever he did could be handled.

Sorting out the Death Eaters had taken far longer than they had planned with the result that the grounds were empty. It had been over four hours since he had been abducted, far longer than in the old timeline. He knew that the people he loved would be panicking about his fate and thinking the worst, but there was very little he could do about that. In the distance he could see two people sitting on the steps that lead up to the giant doors of Hogwarts.

At first he thought it might have been Ron and Hermione hoping that he would suddenly turn up, but they weren't acting like them. They were in a tight embrace and oblivious to their surroundings. He wouldn't have minded catching Ron and Hermione in such a position, but this year had made it crystal clear that Ron just wasn't mature enough yet or Hermione forgiving enough. He was a vast improvement on the old Ron, so maybe next year.

"Sorry to interrupt Cedric," Harry said two paces away from the courting couple. It was a toss up who jumped highest Cedric or Cho.

"Harry you're back, what the hell have you been up to? I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"All in good time Cedric. What happened with Moody?"

"I told Dumbledore what you said, and he stunned him just like that. I reckon he must have had suspicions. Then he, the Minister, and Professor Snape vanished into the Castle. I haven't seen any of them since." Harry suspected that they were in Moody's office interrogating Barty Crouch junior.

"No-one's brought a Dementor in?"

"No … why would anyone do that?" Harry ignored the question. Fudge hadn't decided to cover up the truth yet, or maybe Dumbledore hadn't left Barty Crouch's side and given him the opportunity.

"How's your leg?"

"Not too bad Madame Pomfrey had the antidote already and waiting just n case. It's just a little stiff."

"So you're up for a walk around."

"I guess."

"I need you to fetch a few people, for me and bring them and yourselves to the Great Hall. Do you mind helping as well Cho?"

"No Harry of course not."

Harry then pulled out the Marauders map. "If you could find Luna Lovegood she's in the Astronomy tower for some reason, and Professor McGonagall who seems to be in her office with Ginny. I want her here as well." Cho smiled it had become common knowledge that they were now an item. Harry didn't feel very happy that she was with McGonagall. He suspected that she hadn't taken his disappearance very well.

"I assume you want me to find Hermione and Ron," Cedric said.

"It's clear that rumours about Hufflepuffs aren't true," Harry said with a smile. "Oh make sure that Hermione brings Crookshanks with her that'll make things easier."

"What's this all about?" Cho asked. She had seemed intimidated at first but her curiosity was now getting the better of her.

"I need witnesses Cho and this way I don't have to explain myself more than once. Trust me it'll be worth it." Both of them started to head up towards the staircases. "Oh just a minute I nearly forgot, your wand Cedric. I'm afraid Voldemort cast the last spell on it, but don't hold that against it. It saved my life." Harry wished he had a camera to record the look on their faces. It was priceless.

"You-know-who!" Cedric stuttered the colour draining from his face.

"Everything will be explained in good time, just be back here as soon as possible. I need to go and find Dumbledore."

He wasn't looking forward to this moment everything he had done this year seemed like a betrayal of his old mentor, and the unspoken trust between them would never be the same after this night. He supposed that was always the way in the end, but it still left a bitter taste in the mouth.

The map showed him that they were all in Moody's office as were four other names he recognised, Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry drew in a long breath before he gave a firm knock on the door to Moody's door and took one step backwards. The murmur of voices inside instantly stopped and Harry imaged them all looking at each other wondering who had the nerve to interrupt them. The seconds dragged by as those inside began to start murmuring again. The door suddenly swung open and it was all Harry could do not to flinch. They had never met before in this time line but he recognised the face of Dawlish.

"Go away this is a Ministry matter and we're not to be disturbed," he snarled slamming the door as quickly as he'd opened it. He'd clearly only given Harry a cursory glance and taken him as some annoying student. Harry stood there for a minute stunned at the man's rudeness and stupidity. He fully expected the door to be reopened when the idiot Auror realised what he'd done, but it didn't happen.

"Sod this," Harry muttered after a couple of minutes and drew his wand. With a carefully aimed _Reducto_ he blew the door's whole locking mechanism apart and then kicked it. The door slammed back crashing into the wall to reveal a startled group of adults staring back at him in shock. "Just thought you'd like to know I made it back." Harry then turned on his heel and began to walk back to the entrance hall.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said after a stunned pause. Harry stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Headmaster."

"What's been going on," the aged man sounded confused and upset.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore aged even further as Harry slowly turned around to look at him.

"Are you alright my boy?"

"Bit of a cut on my arm, but fine apart from that." Dawlish's offensive behaviour had really got up Harry's nose and he was feeling resentful, angry and thoroughly unappreciated. He'd spent the whole year pretending to be a fourteen year old boy and frankly he was fed up with being treated like one, especially after what he'd managed to achieve today.

"Let me look at that," Madame Pomfrey said barging her way between Fudge and Dawlish, who was now looking very sheepish. With a flick of wand she removed the blood stained bandage that Sirius had hurriedly put on at the graveyard earlier. "What a mess, who put this on?"

"Sirius Black," Harry answered deadpanned.

"Well he did a very poor job of it."

"We didn't really have the time Madam Pomfrey. There were other things to worry about."

"Black," Fudge shouted. "It was Sirius Black who did this to you. It's all Black's doing. Look what he did to the boys arm Dumbledore. All this nonsense about you-know-who being brought back from the dead is … is just … nonsense."

"Black didn't do this you idiot. Peter Pettigrew was the one who cut me open," Harry snapped at the Minister.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am the Minister of Magic."

"That doesn't prevent you from being an idiot." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and a loud snort came from Madame Pomfrey who had just finished dressing his wound to a much higher standard.

"You need to learn to have some respect young man," Fudge blustered. "Peter Pettigrew was killed by Black, and it's clear that he's one responsible for today's events."

"I told you the truth of what happened last year and you have no proof of that statement Fudge. I on the other hand have plenty, but before we get to that we're going to need more Auror's here. So I suggest you send that ignorant oaf before I curse him?" Harry said pointing his wand at Dawlish.

"Now listen here, I'm the one who decides such things, and I see no reason to do so on a mere boy's word."

"Fine have it your way I was just hoping to save everybody some time later."

"Harry I really think you should explain to us what happened after you touched the cup. Cedric Diggory said it was a Portkey," Dumbledore said.

"Look I only want to explain this once. I suggest somebody brings Barty Crouch junior with us, I wouldn't want a rogue Dementor to get to him while we're absent, and it'll probably be best if the real Moody comes with us as well." For the second time that evening all the adults looked shocked. The one exception being Snape who still had his usually sneer on his face.

"How … how did you know about Barty Crouch," Fudge demanded. His face had reddened when Harry had mentioned Dementors.

"Oh I've known everything that was going to happen this year."

"Your arrogance seems to know no limit Potter," Snape sniped. Harry looked at the potions professor and smiled at him. Knowing the real man behind the mask had been a revelation, and at times highly amusing this year. Pushing his buttons had become easy and second nature to him.

"I'm sure it has limits professor. I'm just haven't found out what they are yet."

"You said you knew what was going to happen this year Harry. Would you like to explain what you mean by that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No I don't think I do, at least not yet. Now if you want to know what's been happening I suggest you follow me, if you don't well please yourself. Madame Pomfrey your presence is definitely going to be needed though a fair number of bones have been broken." Harry then turned his back on them and started to make his way back to the entrance hall.

"Now Harry I really think …" Harry though paid no attention and continued on his way. A large mirror at the far end of the corridor gave him a perfect view of the confused set of adults behind him, and he was pleased to see that the school nurse and Professor Snape were the first to follow him. Snape though knew a lot more of what had been going on than the others. After all he'd provided him with the poisoned meat that had been such a disappointment.

By the time he reached the mirror and changed direction Dumbledore was helping a wobbly Moody along, and Shacklebolt was levitating the unconscious and bound Crouch. Fudge and Dawlish still hadn't moved and although the Minister's presence was needed Harry knew that he would follow in due course.

"Your diplomatic skills need working on Potter," Snape said in a low voice once he had caught him up. Harry glanced back and saw that Madame Pomfrey was three steps back sorting through her bag that was floating in front of her as she walked.

"They're coming that's all that matters, and I hardly think I'm going to take lessons on diplomacy from you Professor."

"I can still put you in detention Potter. I accept cheek from nobody."

"Yea, well if you do that you'll have to join me. Your poison didn't kill Nagini. I had to chop its damn head off."

"What! It had no effect at all," Snape gasped. "It was a combination of three of the most powerful poisons in known to the Wizarding world. It should have killed in seconds." Harry could tell that he was shocked and upset at this news of his failure. Their relationship had changed dramatically at the beginning of the school year when Harry had barged into Snape's office without being invited. The threats and vitriol died on the Professor's lips as soon as Harry told him that he knew that he had loved his mother before all others. From then on he had become a full member of the conspiracy.

"It had an effect professor, but it didn't kill her. I think the fact it contained a Horcrux was the reason, still it's a mote point now."

"Do you have him?" Snape asked rubbing his forearm unconsciously. The others were now getting closer and their private conversation would soon have to end.

"You'll just have to wait like everybody else Professor," Harry said in an over loud voice. "I wouldn't want to be accused of favouritism." Snape gave one of his trade mark glares, and Harry laughed releasing some of his anger. It was too easy sometimes. Harry heard his friends before he saw them, and it sounded like Cedric and Cho were having a hard time of it.

"You said he was going to be here. Where is he then?" That sounded like Ron.

"He went to see the Headmaster."

"Is he alright? Was he hurt?"

"He seemed fine."

"Fine … fine how can he have been fine you said he faced you-know-who, again." There was a slight hysterical edge to Hermione's voice. He felt another pang of guilt at the trauma that he had put them through today. It was Ginny who saw him first and Harry staggered as a mound of red hair collided into him. Time stopped as he held her and she gripped him like a vice. When she looked up at him he could still see the fear that she had been holding in.

"I'm sorry …" was all the time he had before Hermione crashed into them both, Crookshanks held tightly in her arms. There was then a cacophony of noise as everybody tried to ask him a dozen questions at once along with Crookshanks yelling. The hall was now quite crowded and the noise had attracted other students as well.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted with the aid of the Elder wand. The hall quietened down. "All students are to return to their common rooms, immediately."

"Except those I invited here," Harry said earning a sharp look from the Headmaster, "and you Neville." He added when he saw the boy in the door way to the main hall. Harry felt the he had the right to know what was happening. Few had suffered as much as he had from Voldemort's actions, including himself.

"Harry I don't think that's wise," Dumbledore said.

"I want witnesses Professor, and plenty of them for what I'm about to show you. I prefer the whole truth out in the open rather than hidden away, ignored or left out by omission." The Headmaster flinched at Harry's accusative tone.

"I demand to know what's going on," Fudge announced having finally caught up with them.

"We're waiting for you Minister," Harry said pleasantly. "Now that you've decided to join us we can make our way to the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack why should we go there. It's haunted," he stammered his face going pale. Harry chose to ignore him and marched back out into the grounds, Ginny Hermione and Ron close beside him. He led the surprising large group towards the Whomping Willow and wondered if he'd over done the number of witnesses.

They'd done some extensive remodelling to the Shrieking Shack over the last three months. It was now three times as large inside than out. Well they'd all squeeze in somehow, and the inmates were secure so there shouldn't be any accidents.

"Do you think you could persuade Crookshanks to do the honours Hermione," Harry said as they stopped just outside of the Whomping Willow's range. The tree was already stirring to life at the presence of so many people approaching. Crookshanks needed no encouragement she leapt out of Hermione's arms and scooted across to press the knot on the tree.

"What a clever boy," Hermione said following after her pet which had already disappeared down the hidden hole under the trunk of the tree.

"She's completely bonkers about that monster cat," Ron muttered behind Harry.

"You should try being nice to it Ron. Hermione will like that."

"Hmm," was the only response Harry got for his suggestion.

"Don't hang about at the back the tree won't be immobilised for long." The portly Fudge was once again lagging behind. "This would be so much simpler if I didn't need that twit," Harry said in a lower voice. He slide down into the hole right behind Ron and then turned round to help Ginny in after him. She wasn't wearing the right sort of shoes for the terrain and she slipped straight into Harry who managed to keep her upright.

"Thanks Harry," she said her blush plainly visible to him from the light from his wand. There was no room to hang around as more people started to enter the tunnel. Hermione and Ron had already vanished into the distance the faint glow of their wands the only sign they had been there.

"Do they know where they're going?" Ginny asked.

"We've done this trip before," Harry said gripping her hand and smiling to himself. The whole length of the tunnel suddenly lit up as a series of small bright tiny suns floated above them illuminating the way. "Dumbledore must have just entered the tunnel."

"Must be great to do magic like that," Ginny said.

"Yea, one day maybe we'll be as good. I'm sorry I worried you," Harry said.

"You're here now," Ginny said squeezing his hand. "That's all that matters."

"It was for a good cause. Trust me the world's not going to be the same after tonight."

"I really want to know what you've done, but I'm not going to ask."

"Oh go on ask me."

"If I did you'd tell me to wait."  
"You're no fun."

"I'm sure whatever it is will make you a legend."

"Yes it might. I never thought of that." The idea of being a legend made him feel sick to the stomach. In all the planning he had never once thought of how he would be viewed if he was successful. It had been bad enough in the old time line, would it be better or worse this time around.

"You ok Harry."

"Only time will tell." Both Ginny's had an uncanny knack in reading his moods. "It won't be long we're nearly there." The light from the Shrieking Shack was shining at the end of the tunnel.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione said out of sight.

"Miss Granger it's a pleasure to see you again."

"What's going on Professor?"

"All in good time Miss Granger. Ah Mr Weasley it's good to see you again, and this time uninjured. Is Harry on his way?"

"He should be right behind me, unless he's snogging Ginny again!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"And what if she is?" Ginny said as she stepped into the room, followed by Harry. Ron though pretended not to hear and started to play with Crookshanks. It was some minutes before everybody filed into the room, and before Fudge arrived Harry realised he'd forgotten one small detail. Most of the people in there with him were taller than he was and would have difficultly in seeing him. Without thinking he conjured a wooden packing case and stood on it.

"Harry how did you do that? That's a sixth year spell," Hermione said.

"Oh I read about it," he quickly answered realising that he had made a mistake.

"Where?"

"Can't remember, look this isn't the time or the place for this Hermione. Now is everybody here?" Harry could see that Fudge had finally arrived and had a streak of mud down one of his trouser legs. He'd obviously misjudged the first step down from the whomping willow. "Good now it was pointed out to me just minutes ago that the Ministry believes Sirius Black betrayed my parents and then killed Peter Pettigrew and a street full of Muggles."

"It is not a question of belief Mr Potter," Fudge said puffing himself up before his audience. "It is a question of legal facts. There were plenty of witnesses."

"Facts sometimes change," Harry replied. "At the end of last year you were told, by four people no less, that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and that he was alive, and yet you refused to believe those facts."

"There was no evidence."

"What you mean is that you weren't prepared to believe three teenagers and a Werewolf."

"Well of course not. It was quite clear that you had all been confounded. Now if all this is about proving that Black isn't a cold blooded killer, you've been wasting my precious time."

"What would it take for you to believe us then?"

"Oh really this is such nonsense. Pettigrew is dead. Prove to me that he's still alive, and I might change my mind." Harry couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.

"I thought you might say that," Harry said and pointed his wand at the wall behind the Minister. With a small pop the wall vanished to reveal a short tubby man lying on a wooden board and strapped to a metal bed frame. Harry watched the colour drain from Fudge's face as he stared at the man he thought had died heroically years before. "Is that or is that not Peter Pettigrew Order of Merlin third class."

"It most certainly is," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I suppose there's no chance anybody's carrying some truth serum on them?" Harry asked knowing full well the Snape never moved without it.

"Serverus has some I believe," Professor Dumbledore said looking towards the potions master.

"Well how about asking a few questions to confirm what I've said, and while you're about it ask who he got that silver hand from." Harry then stepped down from the packing case, but made no effort to join the adults crowding round the bed. Despite the number of people in the room you could have heard a pin drop as they all listened intently to Wormtail's drug induced confession.

"It is quite clear there has been a gross miscarriage of justice," Professor Dumbledore said re-stunning Pettigrew.

"Yes … well … so it would seem," Fudge blustered clearly embarrassed at being found wanting in front of so many people. "The fact remains that Black still illegally broke out of jail even though he's not guilty of the crimes he was convicted of."

"You just won't admit you're wrong will you," Harry snapped. "Sirius Black wasn't convicted of any crime. He was never given a trial, so therefore he never illegally broke out of jail. The Ministry, in fact, is guilty of false imprisonment. What are you going to do about it?"

"We'll err … I would have to call the Wizengamot together … and err." Harry pulled out a thick wodge of parchment out of a battered old desk and walked over to the Minister.

"What you could do is sign these giving him a complete pardon and promising full compensation. You have the power Minister, Remus here looked it up. Remus hadn't actually looked it up but had asked Arthur Weasley to do it for him as he had easier access to the Ministry files than a Werewolf.

"Now look I can't just go around …"

"Minister do I have to threaten you with Rita Skeeter. I'm sure she'd loved to ask a few awkward questions."

"Oh I would indeed Minister," a silky voice suddenly said. The acid reporter had appeared from the tunnel as though she had been waiting for her queue, which she had.

"But … but where did you come from?" Fudge stammered and even Dumbledore looked surprised. Harry could have told him from an unbreakable jam jar that he had broken earlier, but he didn't want to complicate things further just yet.

"Oh you'd be surprised at my resources Minister, now about those unanswered questions." Fudge was looking hot and bothered his eyes darting from Harry to Rita to Dumbledore and back to Harry. For a short moment Harry started to feel sorry for Fudge, but memories of being put on trial in the old timeline soon squashed any sympathy he had. In the end Fudge made a decision.

"I can't talk now Rita I need to sign these forms," he said moving quickly away from the reporter. Harry managed to keep his face neutral as the Minister snatched the parchment out of his hand and promptly signed it without even bothering to read it. Harry was immediately disappointed that he hadn't added in a clause stating that the Minister was going to resign as well, but he didn't think the man was quite as stupid as he obviously was in signing a document he hadn't even glanced at.

"There you go Harry a terrible injustice has now been reversed," Fudge said with a beaming smile handing the signed parchment back to him.

"So Sirius Black is a free man and can move about without fear of being arrested or kissed by Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes Mr Black is as free as you and I. I'm only sorry that I can't apologies in person."

"Apology accepted Minister," Sirius said as he whipped off Harry's invisibility cloak right behind Fudge.

"Aah …" Fudge seemed to jump in the air in shock when he realised who had been standing behind him. He wasn't the only one in the room to let out cries of surprises. Up until that moment the crowd of people in the Shrieking Shack had been stunned into near silence at Harry revelations. Now there was a generally hubbub as they discussed the events with each other. Dumbledore was busy talking to Moody and Ron and Hermione were busy congratulating Sirius. In fact Hermione's grin was wider than Sirius's who looked ten years younger.

"Added proof if you needed it Minister that Sirius was never a psychotic murderer he's been right behind you the whole time," Harry said. "He could have killed both of us at anytime."

"Yes, yes quite … it's been a terrible episode. You've done a great service here today," he stammered keeping an eye out for Rita who was trying to make her way through the crowd towards them both.

"Oh there's more, much more Minister, this won't even make the front page tomorrow."

"R …really."

"You wait till we get into the next room." Rita by now was only a few feet away her quick quote quill racing across an every expanding roll of parchment.

"Then I think you should show me right now."

"Minister … Minister," Rita shouted as she barged passed a bemused and lost looking Neville.

"Not now Rita … not now, Ministry business don't you know." Harry was struggling not to laugh. Now that Sirius was free and clear everything else seemed much less important to him and a wave of euphoria threatened to overwhelm him. Not bothering to announce his intentions Harry opened the door to the next room.

"In here Minister we have all but one of the Death Eaters who tried to kill me tonight on the orders of a resurrected Voldemort."

In another century this room might have been used as a ballroom, today though it held row after row of cast iron metal bunk beds. All but three were fully occupied by figures in dark robes, with the left arm left bare, clearly showing the dark mark tattoo in all its glory. Each of them was manacled by the ankles and wrist to the bed.

"Are they dead," Fudge asked. The blood had once again left his face.

"No they're all stunned, Dobby have they been any trouble?" The house elf had just appeared from between two bunk beds and looked nervous at all the people piling into the room.

"Dobby has only had to re-stun three of them."

"Just a minute this is Macnair he works at the Ministry," Fudge sudden yelped.

"Yes I know. Now then Dobby …"

"Did this elf just admit that it stunned a Wizard?" The Minister was outraged that this was possible.

"_His_ name is Dobby," Harry snapped back, "and _he_ saved my life tonight at the risk of _his_ own. _He_ is also a free house elf thanks to the arrogance of Lucius Malfoy, so have more respect for someone who is more than you'll ever be." Harry then turned his back on Fudge and saw Dobby looking at him with something akin to worship. Perhaps he had over done the praise, but he had no intention of taking it back.

"Are you feeling better now Dobby?"

"Dobby is quite recovered now."

"Now I know we discussed this earlier but …"

"Mr Potter it is against Wizarding law for an Elf to attack a wizard."

"Don't interrupt Fudge I'm talking," Harry said. "You don't have to do this Dobby he won't get far."

"Dobby wants to do this. Dobby is looking forward to this," he replied with a sly grin. Harry remembered the bludger that he had sent at him and thought that Malfoy's day was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Ok Dobby I'll be here until you get back, but don't take any unnecessary risks." Dobby nodded and then vanished. "Now Minister first of all a house elf has to obey his master so of course they can attack a wizard if ordered to. Secondly as a free elf he is within the bounds of normal law and he assaulted a wizard in self defence, my self defence, and finally these people are scum, even though you may well be friends with half of them."

"What friends with these people don't be ridiculous as Minister I have to meet and talk to all sorts and of course some are of dubious quality." Harry was impressed at the sudden back tracking.

"What like Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's a fine upstanding member of the Wizarding community. He's very generous in his donations to charities."

"Well that's right you invited him to your box at the World cup didn't you?"

"Yes … yes I did."

"He's a Death Eater!"

"No, no he was cleared he …"

"I have proof. He was the one who got away."

"Absolute rubbish …"

"Have you got them Remus?" Harry asked his old professor who had been rummaging around in a battered and scarred cupboard. He pulled out about a dozen omnioculars that had all been painted a matt black instead of the usual bright colours they were normally sold in.

"I think some of you will have to share," Remus said handing them out. "This is a recording of tonight's events all taken from different angles."

"Please try and notice how heroic I am, even though Harry tries to steal all the limelight," Sirius said. There was a buzz of excitement in the room as the omnioculars were past round.

"Here you go Minister," Harry said handing him a pair. "Now I don't want to tell you how to do your job but I really think we need some Aurors here to deal with the prisoners." For a moment Harry thought he was going to argue with him once more, but Hermione gasping in horror, while watching the recording she was sharing with Ron, seemed to change his mind.

"Dawlish get some people here." Dawlish didn't look all that keen as he had been about to put a pair of omnioculars to his eyes, but he gave a nod and left the room still holding them. Harry was about to ask him to leave them behind as he didn't want to have any evidence go missing _accidentally_. He did though have another half dozen hidden away just in case so he didn't bother.

Almost everybody was now engrossed in the resurrection of Voldemort, but Harry knew that what they were watching was a pale imitation of what had really happened. There was no sound to go along with the pictures, and just as importantly no smell of the events, and Harry shuddered involuntarily as the realisation that he had cheated death yet again sunk in.

Remus and Sirius were busy wandering the room explaining things to Dumbledore, Fudge, and Moody when they queried what was going on. Madame Pomfrey had taken it upon her herself to visit each bed mending broken ankles and wrists as she found them. The only other person without a pair glued to their face was Ginny who had turned down the chance of a pair of omnioculars.

"Don't you want to see?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later Harry when no one else is about," Ginny answered. Her face was pale and drawn and Harry suspected that she didn't want to get back on the emotional rollercoaster so soon.

"Well I haven't seen it myself so perhaps we can do it together." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to watch himself dance with death, but he certainly didn't want to do it alone.

"Yea maybe …" She paused for a moment, "Harry?"

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Tom?"

"Oh him," Harry said smiling. "He's upstairs." Ginny's face frowned in confusion and the last of the colour left her face.

"You've left him here unguarded, or is he already dead." If she hadn't looked so appalled Harry would have been tempted to laugh at her expression.

"He's not dead, not yet at least. I think he's dying though."

"Who's dying Mr Potter?" Madame Pomfrey suddenly asked. It appeared she had finished dealing with the death eaters, and her extendable ear like hearing had overheard. Harry had hoped to wait until everybody was up to speed before moving onto the last chapter of the evening. "Well!"

"Alright Madame Pomfrey, but before we go up I want you to know I have his wand, and even if he's conscious he's no threat to anyone in his condition. So please don't panic or anything."

"I don't panic Mr Potter," she said glaring at him. "You've given me more than enough dangerous characters to work on for one day. I'm sure I can handle one more, and you should have informed me right away. I may be able to do something."

"I don't think it'll make much difference, one way or another he won't survive the night."

"Your callousness astounds me Potter. Everybody has the right to life, no matter what they've done." Harry decided to hold his tongue. Instead he headed towards the door that led upstairs.

"Even if that person was you-know-who?" A piecing scream from Hermione made any form of reply from Madame Pomfrey impossible. "I guess she's just seen me being hit by the killing curse again," Harry said. He then took the stairs two at a time not wanting to remain down there any longer. Madame Pomfrey and Ginny remained in shocked silence at the bottom of the staircase.

The room upstairs was light by a single candle which flickered as Harry opened the door casting eerie shadows across the walls. The long pale figure was lying in the exact same position as when he had left the room earlier. The only sign that he was still alive was a slowly moving chest and a barely audible rasping wheeze at each exhale. Voldemort's condition was a puzzle that Harry hadn't been able to figure out. His resurrection had been exactly the same as the first time. He could hear footsteps on the staircase so he magically light a half dozen storm lamps that hung from the ceiling.

"You weren't joking were you," Ginny said as she entered the room.

"No," Harry answered his eyes never leaving the prone Voldemort.

"Is that …?"

"Yea."

"But he doesn't …"

"…look the same, no he wouldn't. He's done some terrible things since you met his memory Ginny. There's not very much of the boy you knew left."

"What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't a curse or anything."

"No or at least not one that we had anything to do with. I suppose he might have been hit by a stray curse. Merlin knows there were enough flying about."

"So who is this then?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she lowered her bag and began to move her wand over the body.

"You-know-who," Harry said.

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking you," she said frowning at whatever her wand was informing her.

"You-know-who, Tom Riddle, sometimes known as the Dark Lord, or if you prefer Lord Voldemort." To Madame Pomfrey's credit she managed to catch her wand before it hit the bed.

"This is …?"

"Yea it's him. He resurrected himself earlier this evening but something went wrong. Do you know what that is yet?"

"It may interest you to know that resurrecting the dead was never covered in healer training Mr Potter. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well I suppose that's good to hear. Alright what do you think is wrong with him?"

"Well my preliminary findings suggest that he has osteoporosis. I'll need to do further tests to make sure."

"Osteo … what?" Ginny said.

"It means he has low bone density and I've never seen a case as bad as this. Usually it's elderly women who suffer from it, some men as well."

"Well that explains why his leg broke for no good reason," Harry said. Both women gave him a questioning look. "You'll have to see the recordings."

"Is he going to die?" Ginny asked.

"We all die Miss Weasley, but that wasn't really what you were asking was it. Yes he is, and it won't be long now his organs are failing." Madame Pomfrey, a blank expression on her face, put her wand back inside her pocket and stepped away from the bed.

"Good," Ginny said.

"Can we bring him round? I'd like to talk to him before he goes."

"I don't think that's wise Mr Potter. I know he's done terrible things to both of you, and I'm sure you have unanswered questions for him, but the decent thing to do would be to let him slip away undisturbed."

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to him about," Harry said. "What about you Ginny?" He looked at Ginny who was still looking at the unconscious form of Tom Riddle.

"I know exactly why he did what he did to me," she answered. "It's Malfoy's father I want answers from. He still hasn't paid for what he started."

"Don't worry its being taken care of," Harry said smiling. There was now more noise coming from downstairs as everybody discussed what they had been watching. He looked towards the door expecting Dumbledore and Snape to appear followed closely by Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure what Hermione's reaction was going to be.

"Harry!" Ginny said with urgency.

"Yea."

"Harry his eyes are opening." Harry snapped his head around and saw a pair of red eyes glaring back at him. It appeared that Lord Voldemort had no intention of slipping quietly into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Both Madame Pomfrey and Ginny took a step backwards in shock as the malevolent eyes swept the room. Harry stared back impassively there was nothing this shell of a man could do anymore. His time was up; he just didn't know it yet.

"Potter," he rasped.

"Hello Tom.

"Do not speak that name. Free me and I'll let the little girl live."

"You're dying Tom. You need to prepare yourself."

"I'm immortal Lord Voldemort cannot die."

"We've already discussed this Tom, and I showed you the destroyed items. You're as mortal as the rest of us now." Harry could hear footsteps on the stairs, but he remained looking at his nemesis.

"You lied."

"Yes I lied, but not about that. I lied about you being unable to kill me. Your mortality though is a fact, and if you searched what remains of your soul you'd see the truth of what I say." Voldemort stared at him in silence and Harry knew he was trying to sense whether he was lying this time.

"Your death will be long and slow Potter."

"Enough of the threats Tom you don't have the means to carry them out anymore. What you need to do is repent. I've seen what you will become if you don't." Harry was aware of somebody entering the room but he paid them no attention. "Please for your sake try for some remorse Tom. Admit that all those you have killed personally, and ordered the death of were wrong, a mistake." Voldemort though wasn't listening he had spotted someone behind Harry and his eyes light up when he recognised who it was.

"Severus my old friend I need your help. Kill this whelp and get me out of here so I may recover." Harry turned round and saw the potions master. His face was like granite, and a shiver went down his spine as he felt the icy cold hatred radiating off the man.

"Madame Pomfrey says he'll be dead soon Professor," Harry said. Snape looked at Harry gave a barely noticeable nod, and without saying another word turned his back on his former master and headed back to the door.

"Come back here Snape I command it," Voldemort screamed. Snape paused at the doorway for a brief moment before turning out of sight. "You'll pay for your betrayal. I …" Short of breath he was unable to continue his threat. The raised voices had brought others upstairs and Harry noticed Ron and Hermione enter behind Dumbledore before he faced Voldemort again.

"You killed the woman he loved when you promised you wouldn't. You betrayed him first Tom."

"What woman?" he managed to hiss. Harry lent forward so he was mere inches away from the face of the most feared man on the planet.

"My mother," he hissed back. Comprehension dawned on Voldemort's face followed by fear. "You're alone Tom no-one's coming to your aid. I don't know what happened to make your resurrection go wrong, but the end is near so for the last time search what remains of your soul for some remorse. Imagine what you could have achieved if you hadn't taken the path of murder and dark magic."

Harry though could tell that he just wasn't getting through. What he was asking seemed to be an alien concept to what remained of Tom Riddle. He felt rather than heard the approach of Dumbledore.

"Tom listen to Harry he only speaks the truth. You must prepare yourself for the next journey," Dumbledore said in a low voice. "Death is nothing to be afraid of, understand that and set yourself free." Harry saw the moment when the realisation that he was actually going to die hit Tom Riddle, and that there was escape from his fate. A look of utter panic crossed his face and Harry could only pity the man, or at least the boy he had once been.

"You fear death Tom. I know I've seen it in your thoughts," Harry said.

"I don't want to die … I can't die. I'm the most powerful wizard …" The red eyes closed as Voldemort passed into unconsciousness once again. His breathing had a more ragged rasp to it and each breath was more laboured than the last one.

"A sad and ignominious end to a wasted life," Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's our choices that make us," Harry added.

"Yes indeed Harry, wise words. I couldn't have put it better myself." Harry refrained from saying that he had. "I'm not sure that the four of you should witness his passing."

"Death shouldn't be feared Professor. They should stay if they want to." Ron, Hermione and Ginny showed no sign of wanting to leave.

"Harry I have so many questions I want to ask you that …" Hermione said.

"That you don't know where to start," Harry finished for her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said.

"Or confide in me Harry," Dumbledore added.

"It all started one night at the Dursley's when I discovered that I was linked to Voldemort's mind. I knew everything that he was planning, and with help from Sirius, Remus and Dobby we made … counter plans."

"But … but why didn't you include us?" Hermione said with a hurt expression. Harry knew this moment was going to come and he hadn't been looking forward to it.

"You did help me Hermione, both of you did. I would never have got through the Tournament without your help and support. Sirius, Remus and Dobby helped me prepare for tonight's events outside of Hogwarts. There really wasn't anything you could have done there." Partly mollified Hermione seemed to accept Harry's explanation, but he knew he wouldn't have heard the last of it. Over the next few weeks he would receive the grilling of his life. It would be a small price to pay for their friendship. He hadn't really needed their help of course, but he had never done anything without them before, and he had no intention of changing that part of their relationship.

"Harry my boy why did you not come to me?" Dumbledore asked. Although the headmaster's face was one of his usual kind benevolence Harry knew he was annoyed with him, but the old man needed to learn the lesson that had cost Sirius's life in the old timeline.

"You would have tried to stop me Professor, and to be honest we had it covered."

"But the risks you took in the graveyard …"

"Were needed to make sure that Riddle would die for good this time," Harry interrupted. "What you haven't grasped Professor is that since last summer I have been able to read Riddle's mind at will. I knew exactly what he was thinking and planning the moment he did. I'd like to know Professor when were planning on telling me about the Prophecy. You know the one. The one that started this whole mess in the first place. The one that lead to my parent's death, and my imprisonment at the Dursley's."

Dumbledore looked as though Harry had slapped him and he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest at the hurt he had caused his old mentor. The face in front of him seemed to collapse and age rapidly while the air in the room seemed to become thick and oppressive. Harry could feel all the unasked questions that Hermione was desperate to pour out.

"I made a mistake Harry," Dumbledore said. "I didn't want to burden you with such a terrible fate, until you had enjoyed some of the wonders of childhood."

"What would have happened if you had slipped in the shower and broken your neck Professor? Who was going to tell me of my fate then?"

"I did have contingencies in place Harry, just in case I suffered such a pedestrian end. I'm saddened that you didn't feel you could come to me about this. That said you've done a marvellous job and I can't wait to find out the full story." Harry had no intention of telling him the whole story and the others had taken unbreakable vows not to reveal anything.

"Yea well thanks Professor, but not now, and I won't embarrass you by asking what those contingencies were. It's been a long day and I …"

"Harry … Harry," Ginny shouted. "Something's happening …" Harry turned around and watched in shock as Riddle's body started to glow white. A last rasping gasp rattled out of his throat and his chest stopped moving. The body had finally died, but for the first time that day Harry felt the tendrils of fear spread through him as a white form slowly rose above it. Ginny backed up into his arms and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione do the same to Ron and Professor Dumbledore raised his wand.

Slowly the white form began to coalesce into the shape of a human body. Time stood still for Harry at the terrible thought that Voldemort hadn't really died for good. Somehow, despite all his plans he had failed and some day the monster would inevitably return to once again cause terror and mayhem. Not knowing how long it took he watched as the features of Voldemort became clearer and began to laugh at him.

"Did you really think a mere talent less boy like you could defeat the greatest wizard there has ever been. I shall return more powerful than ever before."

"I don't think he knows," Hermione said standing beside Harry.

"I think you are correct Miss Granger," Dumbledore added.

"Who do you think should tell him?" Harry said as the realisation of Voldemort's true form hit him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"Be silent insolent boy," Voldemort screeched.

"I think you should Harry," Dumbledore said ignoring Voldemort's outburst.

"He'll never believe me," Harry replied.

"All the same I think it should be you. You have after all earned the right."

"Padfoot, Moony come up here," Harry bellowed towards the door. "You have to see this."

"I shall rip your mind from your body Potter when I come back. My followers will kill everything that you hold dear, and filthy Mudbloods and blood traitors will be exterminated like the vile bugs they are."

"He sounds and looks ridiculous," Ginny said laughing at the apparition floating in front of them. "We'll have to introduce him to Moaning Myrtle."

"Nobody laughs at Lord Voldemort."

"Merlin's dirty washing he's a ghost," Sirius exclaimed as he entered the room at a rush closely followed by Remus who stood there his mouth hanging open.

"You ignorant fool. I am no ghost Lord Voldemort is immortal and cannot die."

"Oh give it up Tom you're dead and I suggest you get used to the fact," Harry said stepping forward and thrusting an arm through the middle of his torso."

"Liar!"

"Hands up anybody who thinks he's not a ghost," Ron said as he too shoved an arm into the spectre. No-one did.

"Tom you must accept your fate," Dumbledore said. "Your greatest weakness was always your fear of death, and this is why you've become a ghost."

"I have no weakness, and nor am I dead you old fool."

"Blimey how do convince a ghost that he's a ghost," Ron said.

"I might have an idea," Hermione said.

"When don't you," Harry said laughing. He was finding this turn of events to be bizarre beyond words, and the relief he felt that Voldemort was truly dead made him feel light headed.

"Mr Riddle it's clear that you don't believe anyone here, so why don't you see if someone in the Slytherin dungeons can help you." Voldemort gave his best death glare that wasn't nearly as effective without the flashing red eyes and without another word flew out the room and down the stairs.

"Sometimes you're unbelievable Hermione, first you call him Mr Riddle," Harry said laughing, "and then you send him to the dungeons. You can be positively evil sometimes. They're going to love him down there."

"Well what am I suppose to call him," she snapped not amused that she was being laughed at.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger one should never lower the standards of ones manners, no matter who you are dealing with," Dumbledore said. There was a loud shriek from downstairs. "I think I should go down and calm the Minister. I do believe he's seen a ghost."

The scene that greeted them was one of organised chaos as Aurors came in and portkeyed out in pairs with an unconscious prisoner attached to them both. Most of the other students seemed to have left, except Neville and Luna who was busy writing on parchment, a quick look around showed that many of the omnioculars had gone with them. Fudge was looking pale and shocked and Harry reckoned that Voldemort had some choice words to say to him as he had passed through.

"Albus was that really you … you-know-who?"

"Absolutely Cornelius not so much in the flesh, but final proof, if we needed it, that Lord Voldemort is dead."

"Well I don't know what to think. A few minutes ago I didn't believe he was even alive. Then he was, and now he's dead again. It's all rather too much to take in at once. And Harry I don't really know how we can ever repay you?"

"Well there is one thing I can think of," Harry said.

"Anything my boy, anything at all."

"I want all the recent anti-werewolf legislation cancelled, and a Ministry backed scheme to supply wolfsbane to all werewolves free of charge."

"I … well … I don't know if I can manage that Harry. After all werewolves are classed as dark creatures, and…"

"One of those dark creatures helped capture dozens of supporters of the vilest wizard that has plagued modern times. If you follow my demand you will be remembered in history as the Minister who started the process that eliminated this foul disease."

"Yes … but what about those that don't want to take the wolfsbane, and … and never mind the cost."

"Hang the damn cost Minister. We've just prevented an expensive war. Do it or I'll work to have you removed."

"I'm sure there's no need for threats Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "I'll support your courageous decision Cornelius."

"But … but where's the money to come from?"

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"He would never agree …"

"No I mean Dobby has returned with Malfoy. That said I'm sure a hefty fine on the Malfoy estate wouldn't go amiss," Harry said as he walked over to where Dobby was standing on the triple bound man.

"Are you all right Dobby?"

"I is well Harry Potter," Dobby replied from on top of Malfoy's chest. "Bad old master was very tricky, but Dobby dropped the large sparkly light on him."

"Good work Dobby. I think a pay rise is in order." Dobby's eyes bulged more than usual and his face seemed to go through a dozen sets of emotions that Harry found impossible to keep up with.

"Dobby does not want paying for this. Dobby does this for free. Dobby does this for Dobby."

"We'll discuss this another time then," Harry said moving his head slightly so he could see the senior Malfoy's face. "No comment Lucy? You were very vocal earlier." All Harry got was a glare.

"Bad old master was using very bad words so Dobby silenced him," Dobby explained.

"Ah I see well it's probably for the best."

"Dobby will remove the spell." Harry would rather he hadn't but with a click of his fingers the relative peace of the Shrieking Shack was shattered.

"Get this foul loathsome creature off me, and untie me this instance."

"That's no way to speak of your betters you odious little man," Harry snapped back.

"Cornelius tell these criminals to let me go," Malfoy shouted when he saw the Minister standing behind Harry. This was the moment Harry had been waiting for, would the overwhelming evidence convince the Minister.

"Lucius … all these years … I just don't know what … take him away … just take him away." Fudge turned away shaking his head.

"No … no it's all lies whatever they've told you its lies. This is …" Harry flicked his wand cutting off what he was going to say next. He had no interest in whatever excuse he was going to regurgitate.

"Now then there are only a couple of mysterious details left to clear up."

"And what would those be Harry?" Dumbledore asked. The old Headmaster looked as though he had been floundering with all the surprise events of the day, and the thought he might be of use perked him up.

"Well what went wrong with Voldemort's rebirth?"

"It's not a branch of magic that I'm well versed in Harry. The obvious answer is that Tom made a mistake, or maybe Pettigrew did."

"That's not very likely though is it Professor. I mean he was very gifted, and Wormtail would have only been following instructions."

"I agree Harry. Tom was not one to make mistakes when it came to magic no matter how dark it was. I'm sure a detailed examination of the body might shine some light on the matter." A sudden thought hit Harry.

"Alright which one of you did it then," he said to Sirius and Remus. Both of them looked shocked at his sudden accusation, but Harry wasn't going to take that a face value. They were after all Marauders and innocent looks were a necessary qualification.

"We didn't do anything Harry honest. You told us how it had to be," Remus said.

"And we weren't going to jeopardise that, not for anything."

"I'm not sure I believe either of you," Harry said trying not to laugh at their pleas of innocence.

"Honestly Harry," Sirius said.

"We're telling the truth," Remus added.

"I think they're telling the truth Harry," Dumbledore said. "Remus and Sirius were never quite as accomplished as your father in playing the innocent."

"Mmm … what about you Dobby did they do anything they shouldn't have?"

"No Harry Potter Siri and Remi did nothing that they shouldn't have." Guilt though was clearly written across the little Elf's face.

"Now Dobby I want to make it clear you are not to punish yourself, but what did you do?" For a brief moment Harry thought that Dobby was going to deny everything until his expression collapsed.

"Dobby swapped some bones around. Dobby thought that if bad evil wizard used old woman's bones instead of his father's he might not hurt the great Harry Potter." Dobby then cringed and twitched as his desire to punish himself clashed with Harry's order not to.

"Let me get this straight you swapped his fathers bones for the bones of his grandmother's."

"Yes Harry Potter. Dobby knows he did a bad thing, and Dobby would like to punish himself now, please."

"No punishing yourself Dobby," Harry said firmly. "What do you think Professor?" He had an idea about what had happened, but wanted Dumbledore to have his moment.

"Well it's clear that what Dobby did is the reason Tom's resurrection failed. I suspect that old Mrs Riddle was suffering from osteoporosis and passed it onto his grandson. Congratulations Dobby you defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Unbelievable Dobby," Harry shouted laughing. "Did you get that Rita? That's going to be the headline of the Century 'Dark Lord defeated by House Elf'" Rita had been hovering around in the background her quill covering acres of parchment in a constant blur of motion.

"Oh no that'll never sell any papers Harry dear. What you have to understand Harry is that you're the hero. No-one will be interested in a mere house elf as a hero." There was no need to see her face Harry could feel Hermione bristling with rage as Skeeter casually dismissed Dobby.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think thankfully," Harry said making Skeeter's head jerk up in surprise. "Hey Tonks come over here." The young Auror was being ticked of by Dawlish who kept stabbing a finger at her shocking pink hair. She was wearing a bored expression that bordered on insubordination, and it was clear to Harry that she wasn't listening to a word that was being said to her. She looked at Harry in surprise as they had never met in this timeline, but despite that promptly walked over leaving Dawlish in mid sentence.

"Mr Potter just how do you know who I am?" Tonks said with a puzzled frown.

"Same way you know who I am. Your fame precedes you. Let me introduce you, or should that be re-introduce you to your cousin or uncle or whatever the hell he is to you Sirius Black." Tonks' jaw dropped as Sirius turned round from talking to Remus.

"Strewth I didn't expect to see you here," Tonks stammered.

"Nymphadora you've grown into a beautiful young lady," Sirius said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand.

"My name is Tonks Black, and I warn you not to forget that, or you'll find out I'm no lady." Harry suppressed the laugh that threatened to escape as Sirius took an involuntary step backwards.

"Oh right, ok don't like your name then. I guess it'll have to be Tonks then. Although I don't think your mum will approve."

"She's the idiot that gave me that name in the first place. Who's this then?" she asked.

"Oh this is my old friend Remus."

"Wotcher Remus you must have the patience of a saint to put up with this reprobate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tonks," Remus said extending his hand. Tonks took it and Harry wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not, but he felt they held hands a touch longer than was customary.

"It's Tonks, just Tonks Remus." There was a spark there Harry was sure of it, and with luck things would go the same way as last time, but with one major difference neither of them would die this time around.

"Tonks there's one more arrest to carry out, and it's a biggy."

"You promised!" Rita Skeeter screamed.

"No I didn't Rita. What I said was if you behaved I'd cut a deal for you, but your attitude to Dobby ends that."

"You're going to get me sent to Azkaban because I was rude about a house elf?"

"I'm glad you understand Rita. Tonks she's an unregistered animagus, an ugly looking bug." Tonks looked like her Christmases had come early. Three months ago Rita had done an exposure on the poor quality of Auror recruits. Her next few days in custody would not be pleasant.

"I'll get you Potter," Rita screeched as Tonks magically bound her. "When I get out I'll expose you for the charlatan you are. Nobody does this to me."

"I look forward to it Rita," Harry said and turned his back on the reporter, "Luna why don't you take control of all her notes. I'm sure the Quibbler can re-write them so they make sense." An animal like scream of fury erupted from Skeeter's mouth, until she was silenced by Tonks. Luna smiled serenely and began to gather up the reams of parchment.

"Harry you shouldn't bait her," Hermione hissed.

"Maybe not, but her reputation, such as it is, has been destroyed."

"So Harry what's next?" Dumbledore asked. "I must say I'm feeling nervous in case I'm next."

"Not feeling guilty are you Headmaster," Harry answered raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"When you get to my age and lived the sort of life I have Harry there are always regrets and feelings of guilty about what might have been. The only problem I can see is how you can surpass today's events in the future."

"I don't intend to try," Harry replied putting his arm round Ginny's shoulder. "I'm hungry. I think a trip to the kitchens is needed."

"I'm starved," Ron said.

"You're always starved," Ginny said giving him a sideways glance. Her own stomach then betrayed her and growled. "I missed dinner," she said turning pink.

"Me too," Harry said. "Sirius, Remus, Dobby we're heading to the kitchens want to come?"

"Sure," Sirius said.

"If the headmaster doesn't mind," Remus added. Dobby looked stunned that he had even been invited.

"Oh not at all, but I am curious as to how you know the way to the kitchens though." The twinkle was back in his eye.

"It was James!" Sirius said quickly. "He discovered the secret passage, it wasn't me."

"Yes I'm sure you had nothing to do with it Sirius," the headmaster said smiling.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter," Fudge suddenly said, making Harry mutter under his breath. He really was hungry and any delay was sapping his good mood.

"Yes Minister."

"Your winnings."

"My what?"

"Your winnings for the Tri-wizard competition, its a thousand galleons." Before he could react a large bag was placed in his hands.

"Oh I forgot about that."

"There would have been a ceremony but you weren't there and … um well events being what they are …"

"That's fine Minister," Harry interrupted. Fudge though looked as though there was something else bothering him, but Harry didn't care and walked past him. The Minister's problems weren't his.

I have read many, many Harry Potter fanfictions, but never has Voldie turned into a ghost in any of them. This despite the fact that he is a prime candidate for becoming one; he's a wizard, afraid of death and wants to stay for ever.

I guess having destroyed his soul that may disqualify him, but JKR never covers that possibility. If you know of other stories that have him, and only him, turning into a ghost let me know.

Next time Umbridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up with a start. Some kind soul had dropped something heavy and he could still hear the echoing crash rattling around in his head. Whoever it was then decided to start tap dance or at least that's what it felt like to Harry. His head began pounding and without meaning to he let out a despairing groan.

He had only wanted to have a quick meal and then go to bed. Sirius though had had other plans. The quick meal had turned into a party, then a celebration and finally a drinking competition. Which Harry lost big time. He had vague memories of Hermione objecting loudly when the bottle of firewhisky had been introduced. Sirius though overrode her and had even managed to get her to try some in the end. She spat most of it out and refused to touch it again.

Harry fumbled for his glasses but discovered they weren't where he usually put them. Even that slight movement hurt and he let out another groan. When his bed curtains were suddenly yanked apart the world seemed to explode in his face as night turned into bright horrible day.

"Harry you're awake!" Ron bellowed at him.

"Don't shout."

"I'm not shouting come on you need to get up."

"Why?" Harry couldn't think of anything less he wanted to do. In fact dying didn't seem to be such a bad option. He grabbed his pillow and tried to cover his face with it. The brightness of the room had increased the pounding in his skull and there was a rebellion going on in his stomach that he wasn't sure he could quell. Ron though had other plans and whipped the pillow out of his hands.

"Because it's time for breakfast that's why?"

"I'm not hungry, go away."

"Here Harry drink this you look like death warmed up. It'll make you feel better." Harry's eyes were still tight shut and he opened just one to see what Ron was holding. As his vision slowly cleared a small vial with a swirling purple fluid came into view.

"What is it?" he managed to croak.

"Professor McGonagall said it was a hangover cure."

It was a struggle but Harry managed to swallow the potion and keep it down. The pounding head slowly dissipated, and the sick feeling in his stomach that he had been trying to ignore settled down to something like normal.

"God I love magic," he said five minutes later.

"Feeling better?"

"Much thanks, in fact breakfast actually sounds like a good idea now." In just a few short minutes Harry was dressed and following Ron down to the Gryffindor common. Three steps from the bottom he stopped when he heard excited chatter. He knew of old that the Hogwarts rumour mill would have done its usual excellent job of getting what happened yesterday completely wrong, and he wasn't sure what sort of reception he was going to get.

"Come on Harry," Ron said. The chatter in the common room immediately died away at the sound of his name, committed he took the last few steps and entered the room. There could have been a hundred people waiting for him for all he knew as the common room was jam packed. The room erupted into cheers, whoops and applause as soon as they saw him.

Deep down he knew it was coming, what he had achieved had been truly exceptional, but the noise still took him by surprise. In fact as he looked round he saw the emblems of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on many of the robes.

The next shock to his system was the sight of seeing himself running through the graveyard on the far wall that normally held the notice board. The board itself was stuffed behind a large winged back chair from which half the notices had spilt across the floor and were being trampled under foot. The pictures were coming from a device that had Fred, George and Lee hovering around it. It appeared that they had managed to get hold of one or more of the Omnioculars and were now projecting the images for all to see.

His back was being slapped and a dozen people were talking to him all at once making anything they said totally incomprehensible. All he could do was smile inanely and try and keep control of his hand which was being grabbed and shaken by all and sundry. This whole thing was becoming unbearable and he looked around desperately hoping to see Ron, Hermione or Ginny so he could be rescued from this madness.

All three of them were standing by the exit. Ron had a large grin on his face and was enjoying watching Harry struggle. Hermione looked at him as though this was his fault and he should therefore suffer the consequences of his actions. Ginny on the other hand was looking pensive, and when some girl suddenly kissed him on the cheek her look turned to one of annoyance and then sagged to one of defeat.

Ignoring whoever had kissed him Harry barged his way through the crowd no longer trying to be polite or caring how many toes he trod on.

"You could have warned me you git," he said to Ron.

"Where's the fun in that, besides that'll teach you to keep secrets from us," Ron said laughing.

"Feeling better Harry?"

"Yes thanks, Hermione. You'll have to fill me in about last night my memories seem to be a bit hazy."

"That doesn't surprise me," her disapproval was evident. Turning to Ginny again he smiled but it was only half returned something was bothering her and he had an idea what it was. She didn't think he would want her now that everybody loved him. No-one had taken their relationship very seriously since the Yule ball, and he suspected that they thought he had only asked her out because Ron was his best friend. That would end now.

Harry stepped forward wrapped his arms round her and lifted her off the ground. Her face registered complete shock and before she could say or do anything kissed her full on the lips. A shocked silence descended on the common room, but Harry didn't care. When Ginny returned the kiss he cared even less.

The Ginny he had been dating for the last six months had not been the Ginny he had left behind. Her initial shyness and awkwardness had made things much, much harder, but he was now willing to admit that the extra effort he had had to put in had been worth it. Her compassion and sense of fun was the same as was the no nonsense, take no prisoners attitude.

"Hey put her down …"

"You don't where she's been," the other twin finished. Harry broke off the kiss drew a breath and kissed Ginny again. He never saw the two fingered salute she gave the twins, and if the rest of the female population of Gryffindor thought it was aimed at them then that could only be a good thing.

"Merlin's beard that had to hurt," someone shouted.

"I'm finding it extremely pleasant thank you," he muttered so only Ginny, Hermione, and Ron heard him.

"He was talking about a curse Voldemort used on you," Hermione said pointing to the wall. Harry followed her finger and saw a picture of him tied to the angel grave stone.

"More than he'll ever know, I hope. Come on I don't want to watch it. It was bad enough the first time," Harry said heading towards the exit.

To his relief no one followed the three of them. The prospect of watching him duel Voldemort, and then fight his death eaters in full Technicolor was more appealing than getting an early breakfast. The hallways were thankfully deserted allowing Harry to relax a little bit.

"I guess the hangover potion worked then," Hermione said.

"Yeah I don't think I could've got up without it." A sudden thought struck Harry. "Did I hear you right Ron Professor McGonagall gave you the potion?"

"Well we tried to sneak you back to the dormitory Harry …"

"But you're a very happy, and very loud drunk," Ginny finished.

"She was waiting for us as we entered the common room," Hermione said shuddering at the memory of being caught.

"I said it was Sirius's fault," Ron said.

"I think she believed that," Hermione said.

"I don't think it was much of a stretch after some of the things he got up to when he was a student here," Ginny added.

"He wasn't in a much better state than you were Harry. Professor Lupin took him somewhere," Hermione said.

"So I guess I'm in trouble with the Professor then," Harry sighed.

"Nope she told me to put you to bed, and then to give you the potion in the morning. She had it right there on her as though she already knew," Ron said.

"I'm sure she did, after all we were making a hell of a racket," Ginny said.

"Oh well I expect I'll pay for it soon enough."

"Oh … oh I haven't told you the best news yet," Ron said excitedly.

"Go on then," Harry said when Ron paused.

"None of the Slytherins were able to sleep in the dungeons last night. It seems they had a new ghost demanding their loyalty, and screaming at them in anger when they ignored him."

"Dear oh dear that must have been terrible for them," Harry said before bursting into laughter. "You must be feeling very guilty this morning Hermione for sending him down there."

"No I'm not actually. Do you think they'll be able to get him under control?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron said bursting into laughter again.

When they entered the Great Hall the Slytherin table was almost completely full and half of them were sleeping on their arms face down on the table. The other half looked bleary eyed at the four of them as they walked down to their normal place. As one they all burst out laughing yet again earning themselves a hundred glares.

Harry took a seat as he always did facing the Slytherins, one could never be too careful, and when he accidental slammed the jug of pumpkin juice on the table he saw half the table jump up in surprise. "SORRY!" he shouted. A sense of mischief grabbed hold of him. They'd given him hell all year a little pay back was due.

"RON PASS THE BACON."

"Alright, alright no need to shout Harry."

"I'M NOT SHOUTING."

"Yes you are." There wasn't a single Slytherin asleep now.

"Am I, sorry about that," he said in a more normal voice. He then lunged forward with his fork and speared a large rasher of bacon right off Ron's plate instead of the platter he had passed him.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"You nicked my bacon."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Harry lunged forward again and snatched a perfectly spread slice of marmalade toast off Hermione's plate and bit the end off it.

"Hey," she cried out.

"Lovely, thank you." He then reached out and tried to grab Ginny's glass of orange juice but a small hand latched onto his wrist stopping him.

"You'll have to be quicker than that. Where I come from eating is a matter of survival," she smirked while removing her glass out of reach with her other hand.

"Good reflexes you should try out for the Quidditch team," Harry said smiling.

"Ginny can't fly," Ron managed to say between mouthfuls.

"Course she can," Harry said.

"Honestly Ron she's been nicking brooms from your shed for years," Hermione added. Ron looked shocked and not a little appalled at this fact.

"What?" Ginny challenged.

"Nothing, nothing."

"What's got into you today?" Hermione asked.

"It's a great day and I intend to enjoy it," he answered and then noticed that a number of Slytherins were trying to get back to sleep. He lifted the jug again and slammed it down on the table getting his desired result again. Harry laughed; today he was finding everything funnier than normal. It was as though he was floating on a cushion of air. The troubles of the world were no longer his to bear and he loved this feeling.

"Hem, hem." The slimy voice sent an involuntary shudder down Harry's spine and his good mood vanished in an instant. He had hoped to never meet the toad woman ever again. It seemed fate had other plans. Harry chose to ignore her for the moment and helped himself to a portion of scrambled eggs.

"Hem, hem." Still pretending to ignore her he stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it as though he had something in it.

"Harry," Hermione said indicating behind him. Harry turned round and saw Umbridge standing there dressed head to toe in pink. He looked her up and down and then turned back to his breakfast.

"Mr Potter," Umbridge said.

"What?" He replied still not bothering to look at her.

"Mr Potter I wish to talk to you."

"I'm busy eating breakfast, you'll have to wait."

"It's vital that I speak with you Mr Potter."

"It's vital that I eat my breakfast." Harry looked at Hermione who was about to burst at his rudeness, and winked at her.

"This is Ministry business Mr Potter and far more important than your breakfast."

"Not to me it isn't, besides it's not even nine o'clock. Everybody knows the Ministry doesn't do a damn thing before then, and let's be honest very little afterwards." There was a hushed silence throughout the Great Hall as everybody's attention turned to listen. Harry poured himself a cup of tea and proceeded to sip it gentle. For a moment Harry hoped that Umbridge had lost the power of speech. He was to be sorely disappointed.

"Mr Potter I must insist, your unreasonable demands to repeal vital safety legislation endangers all wizards and witches. These dangerous creatures must be controlled."

"No it doesn't. What it does is prevent a disease becoming a criminal offence." Harry abandoned his breakfast and stood up to face the toad.

"These half-breeds must be controlled."

"Remus Lupin risked his life yesterday so witches and wizards could live without the fear of being murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He deserves your respect and thanks, but I suppose you're nothing but a Death Eater dressed in pink. You disgust me."

"How dare you," Umbridge screeched. "I'll have you know …" What she was about to say though was never said as a ghost suddenly appeared next to them and she staggered backwards with a look of horror.

"Who dares uses my name," the ghost boomed. There were a number of screams, and the Slytherin table emptied with a mad scramble as the occupants left the Great Hall.

"Hello Tommy remember me?" Harry said.

"YOU! I'll destroy you Potter, mark my words when I return to my body you'll wish you had never been born."

"He's completely mental," Ron said making Voldemort turn his attention towards him.

"Silence insolent boy or suffer my punishment."

"You're dead you nutter."

"Come on Tom enough's enough admit that you're a ghost and things will be easier for you and everybody else."

"LIAR!" he screamed. For the first time that morning Harry felt sorry for the Slytherins for having to put up with this all night.

"How do you reason with a ghost that won't admit he's dead?

"I don't think you can Harry. A ghost is only an imprint of the person so I don't think he has the ability to learn," Hermione said.

"Really that's going to be awkward, are you sure?"

"We have a perfect example in nearly headless Nick," Ginny said. "How many times has he tried to join the headless hunt, and yet he never seems to learn."

"Moaning Myrtle's another example," Ron added.

"Kneel before your Lord."

"How are we going to get rid of him?" Ginny asked ignoring Voldemort.

"I may have an idea," Harry said. "Lord Voldemort you wish to regain your body, and I think I know how you can manage that."

"Tell me. Tell me now."

"You need to go to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and talk with the ghost who lives in the bathroom there. She'll explain everything to you."

"Do not think I won't kill you Potter," Voldemort said just before he headed up through the enchanted ceiling.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for more, him or Myrtle. Still so long as it keeps him out of our hair," Ron said.

"Hem, hem."

"What are you still here?" Harry said.

"We need to talk Mr Potter."

"No we don't. The legislation his going to be dumped and the symptoms of the disease treated."

"Who are you anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I am Dolores Umbridge Senior Under-Secretary to Minister Fudge."

"You're just a secretary," Harry said. "I thought you said you were something important."

"My position in the Ministry is very important. I am not a mere secretary."

"Yea so you say. I'll tell you what when you become an over secretary come back and see me." Harry heard the suppressed titters of Ginny and Hermione. Ron and a fair number throughout the hall laughed out loud. Umbridge's face turned a brighter pink than the clothes she was wearing.

"Now listen here boy I am a personnel friend and confidant of the Minister, and your rudeness to me reflects badly on him." Up until she had called him boy Harry had been enjoying winding the cow up, but as always she had to get nasty.

"Well I hate to tell you this but Cornelius is now my new best friend and what ever fantasies you may have about him do us all a favour and keep them to yourself." Harry watched as her face turned an Uncle Vernon shade of puce.

"How dare you!"

"Look I'd love to continue this conversation but exams start this morning."

"Oh my god I forgot," Hermione suddenly exclaimed and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Harry you're a champion. You're excused exams," Ron said with an envious look. Harry sighed he knew that full well but was hoping that he could use them as an excuse to get rid of Umbridge.

"In that case Mr Potter I suggest we find an empty classroom and I explain in full detail why the laws must be retained," Umbridge said unable to hide the excited glint in her eye. Harry glared at Ron who finally realised what he'd done, and mouthed sorry.

"Come on, come on we need to get going," Hermione urged leaping up her eyes alight with panic, and grabbed her book bag. Ginny got up more sedately, lightly kissed Harry on the cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't turn your back on her Harry. I don't like her."

"You're a smart girl Ginny, and a great judge of character," he whispered and then said aloud, "and I have no intention of doing that." He stood there and watched the three of them walk away, although Hermione seemed to scamper.

"This way Mr Potter, I'm sure once we've had a proper discussion you'll see the light," She was using her sweetest, butter wouldn't melt tone, which never boded well. Harry refrained from saying anything but followed slipping a wand into his hand.

When Umbridge opened the door to an empty classroom and indicated that he should go through first Harry declined. A flash of annoyance crossed the woman's face before she walked through with a fixed grin. When Harry followed her in he kept his eyes glued to her hands watching for any sign of a wand. Unfortunately he never saw the foot the sent him sprawling across the floor his wand flying from his hand.

"Stay right there you evil child. I'll teach you what it means not to respect your betters," she snarled her wand aimed right at his head. Harry stayed on the floor his eyes never leaving hers as she went to pick up his wand.

"We'll have to disagree on who my betters are," Harry answered.

"Oh no," she laughed, "you'll do anything I want and what Minister Fudge doesn't know won't hurt him, _Imperio_." Harry felt the familiar warm fuzzy feeling flood through his mind and then he heard the voice.

'_You will come with me to the Ministry and tell Minister Fudge that you made a terrible mistake in wanting the werewolf legislation removed_.'

Harry stood up turning his back to Umbridge so she couldn't see him rummage inside his robes. "Everybody thinks that you're such a hero, but I know better. You're a nasty little child, and like all children you should been seen and not heard. Well I won't put up with your lies, and when …"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted it with such force that Umbridge was flung across the room crashing through three rows of school desks before ending up on her backside below the teachers desk. Harry caught her wand, and his own, and slowly walked over to the prone pink blob. Harry was happy to see that she was in some pain and she looked up at him in fear.

"Before you go using an unforgivable on someone who has defeated the worse Dark Lord in living memory you should find out whether that person can resist the Imperius curse, especially as I've survived the other two. So what am I going to do with you?"

"Now … now Mr Potter don't do anything foolish," she stammered, "after all it's illegal to possess more than one wand unless you're an Auror."

"Really, well I don't care about silly little laws like that, after all I wouldn't have survived yesterday if I did. Do you know who this wand used to belong to? I see you have an idea. It's done terrible things, perhaps it should do one more."

"No, no don't Mr Potter. I'll do anything you want. I made a mistake, please let me go."

"Why?" Umbridge stared at him but was unable to answer him. "How about I try the Imperius curse on you and have you prance through Hogwarts and the Ministry naked." Umbridge's face paled at the thought of the humiliation she would suffer.

"I really hate you Umbridge. I'm quite aware of what you and those like you can do to honest hard working people. So I'm going to do you a favour and grant you what you demand of others." Harry put Voldemort's wand back in his robs and replaced it with Umbridge's own.

"_Imperio_! 'Return to the Ministry and tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth to all you meet. You will freely and willingly give your opinion to everyone who asks for it, and to even to those who don't.' Here's you wand," he added handing it over. Umbridge shook her head, smiled at Harry making him shudder.

"Your hair is a terrible mess. Get it cut immediately and polish those shoes until I can see my face in them. Now I must leave I have very important business back at the Ministry." Umbridge then marched out the door a happy smile on her face.

It was a shame that he couldn't follow her all the way to the Ministry and see how things ended up. He could have reported her for using an unforgivable, but this seemed like the punishment fitting the crime. There was always the option of reporting it later on if she hadn't been sacked by the end of next week.

"YOU!" Umbridge screamed at Filch, "put some clean clothes on, and go and have a shave. You're a disgrace to this appalling school, and get rid of that ridiculous excuse of a cat." She then marched out the main doors and disappeared down the path to the gates. Harry found himself trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out at the look Filch gave the retreating back of the pink toad. At a loss as to what he should do next he sat down at the bottom of the stairs and enjoyed the silence caused by all the students sitting exams.

Five minutes later he discovered he was bored really, really bored, and there was nobody around to be bored with. The other Tri-wizard contestants were all taking their NEWT's, so he was the only person in the whole school who was excused exams.

Filch had wandered off muttering under his breath about ugly pink women making Harry laugh. He had glared at Harry for no doubt making his hall look untidy, but refrained from saying anything to him. He supposed he could go flying that would at least take his mind of thinking what he was going to do for the next three years.

Standing up he started to make his way towards Gryffindor tower to collect his Firebolt. His trip back in time had been a success and hundreds of lives had been saved on both sides. There would be less grief to deal with for everybody and no living with terrible injuries both physical and mental.

He hadn't been able to save Barty Crouch senior, but he hadn't seen a way to manage that without unravelling the whole plan, and he had been responsible for Sirius being imprisoned without charge. He was especial proud of saving the life of Frank Bryce the caretaker muggle who looked after the Riddle estate. He wasn't so proud of how he had done it though. Breaking the man's leg so he was in hospital during the summer, and then burning down his cottage so he couldn't return wasn't his finest hour.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my father Potter."

Harry had been so wrapped in his own thoughts that he never noticed Malfoy and three of his stooges emerge from a side corridor and block his way. This was the second time this morning he had been ambushed and he mental kicked himself for being so stupid and unaware.

"Well, well if it isn't Mouthboy and his team of junior incompetents shouldn't you all be sweating over a quill and parchment announcing to the World how ignorant you all are." Crabbe and Goyle looked confused while Nott looked beyond anger, all had their wands drawn.

"You've got a smart mouth for a blood traitor. Let's see what colour your filthy blood is shall we," Malfoy sneered, but Harry could tell it was mostly bluster. Bluster or not he wasn't going to go down to these four clowns. Reaching into his robes he pulled his own wand and Voldemort's.

"My word you're a brave man Mouthboy it's only four on one. Last night it about ten to one and they were trained adult wizards, never mind the man you wanted to serve on your knees. Tell me did you get a good night's sleep?" All of them scowled at the memory of the previous night.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Snape said behind him in a low sinister tone.

"Just deciding the best way to extract a bit of pureblood from these miscreants Professor," Harry answered not taking his eyes off the four Slytherins whose wands had suddenly vanished back into their robes.

"Really Mr Potter last night's activities not enough for you. I'm afraid threatening another student is not the sort of behaviour we expect at Hogwarts. So Mr Malfoy can you explain to me what is going on here?" Draco looked like Christmas had come early as his favourite Professor started to lay into Harry.

"We over slept Professor because of … because … well you know sir. Anyway we were rushing to our charms exam when Potter here waylaid us sir."

"Really … Potter was waiting in ambush for the four of you here on the third floor. I will admit that Mr Potter is not the brightest spark in the castle, but I think even he knows that the charms classroom is on the first floor while the Slytherin dormitories are of course in the dungeons. Explain to me Mr Malfoy what you are doing on the third floor."

"He must have got lost Professor," Harry said with a straight face as Malfoy's pale face fell.

"I wasn't asking you for a lame excuse Potter I was asking Mr Malfoy or one of these others for one," Snape said his disgust now evident. A warm glow spread through Harry as he watched the four Slytherins squirm under Snape's intense glare.

"Well … er … um, I don't know sir," Malfoy stammered out as he looked at the floor.

"Pathetic Malfoy, utterly pathetic I expected better from you, fifty points from Slytherin," Malfoy looked stunned, "from each of you."

"But … but sir that's two hundred points," Malfoy stuttered.

"Oh very well done Mr Malfoy. I'm so glad that you can add up, one point to Slytherin for your mathematical skill. All of you will serve detention every night with Mr Filch for the remainder of this term. Due yourself a favour Mr Malfoy and grow up. Now all of you get out of my sight now."

An uneasy silence hung in the third floor corridor as the pair of them watched the chastened Slytherins disappear out of sight. Inwardly Harry wanted to whoop and holler, and shout insults at Malfoy's retreating back. Nothing he could have said though would have humiliated, or angered Malfoy more than what Snape had already done to him. Outwardly his face showed no emotion.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mr Potter." Harry noticed that he had called him Mr Potter, a first.

"I see you're carry a suitcase Sir, are you going somewhere?" Harry asked ignoring what he had said.

"I fail to see what relevance my movements are to you Mr Potter."

"Absolutely none sir, I'm just nosey I guess," Harry replied struggling to keep a straight face. Snape raised one eyebrow his customary sneer still intact.

"An understatement if ever I've heard one. It'll be round the school in no time I'm sure, so I see no reason why you shouldn't hear it first. After all you're the one responsible."

"I am!"

"If you think I'm going to stay another night in this school with that … that ghost in residence then you are deluded."

"Ah, he kept you up last night as well," Harry said. "I see your point sir. Still it'll look as though you're running away from him."

"That may matter to a Gryffindor, but it doesn't matter to me. The only reason I started at this school in the first place was a promise I made about you with the Headmaster. Having fulfilled that promise to best of my ability I now intend to leave."

"Fair enough sir I won't insult your intelligence by saying you'll be missed, but I wish you well in whatever you have planned."

"I intend to start a business selling the more intricate and convoluted potions so I'm sure you can see that I have no need of your best wishes Mr Potter as few possess my skills or finesse."

"Never the less you have it, and if you want I can put in a good word for you with the Ministry about brewing the Wolfsbane potion to help get you started." Snape remained impassive before picking up his suitcase that must have had a feather light charm on it.

"I would appreciate that Mr Potter."

"If you need funds I can …"

"I have more than sufficient funds thank you. Now I am already late for my meeting with the Headmaster, and surely you have more important things to do than talk to me."

"No not really," Harry replied. "In fact with you gone and Malfoy emasculated the next three years look as though they're going to be deadly dull."

"Better than merely deadly though," Snape added before heading towards the Headmaster's office. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. If trouble didn't find him then he was sure he could go and find some trouble, if he felt the need.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

Harry sat down in his favourite Gryffindor chair with a sense of relief. He was the only person who ever sat in it over the last three years, no one else dared to it seemed, and he wondered whether some idiot would put a plaque on it once he left. NEWT's were finally over, unless he went back in time again, and he had no intention of doing that again, and he would never have to take another exam again. Ron and Hermione slide into the seats opposite him.

She was talking non stop about the last exam and Ron he noticed was doing a good job of pretending to listen and being interested in what she was saying. He glanced quickly at Harry and winked before turning his semi attention back to his girlfriend of the last eighteen months.

It hadn't been a smooth process the courtship, and if Harry was honest with himself he had never expected it to be, but the last six months had been nearly argument free. Ron had finally understood how to deal with Hermione's intense nature, and Harry saw signs of his father's calmness and patience begin to shine through.

"All done then," Ginny said squeezing in tight beside him even though there was plenty of room elsewhere. Harry pulled her into a one arm hug. The last three years had changed Ginny beyond recognition. More than half the looks they got as they walked around Hogwarts together were now aimed at her and not Harry anymore.

The shyness and awkwardness had melted away over the months until the real girl had shone through brighter than ever. Without the worry of a war and the death of a beloved brother Ginny had blossomed into the most popular girl at Hogwarts, and at times he had to pinch himself that they were together. She wasn't the prettiest girl by any means or the most intelligent, but no one had a bad word to say about her and she had time for everybody. She was almost universally liked, and the few that didn't weren't worthy of note. Malfoy's reputation had sunk to an all time low, and his opinions were ignored.

"Yep that's it all done no more education for me."

"Harry you should never stop wanting to learn," Hermione said a scandalised look on her face.

"Life they say is supposed to be one long learning experience Hermione, but from now on it'll be up to me what and when I chose to learn, and best of all no exams."

"Hmph," was all she said in return.

"So Harry when are you going to tell us what you plan to do after Hogwarts?" Ron said hoping to distract Hermione from the subject of exams.

"Yes Harry what is this big secret," Hermione said an edge to her voice.

"I know what it is," Ginny said with a slight smile.

"You told her, and not us!" Ron said raising his voice.

"Yes of course I did. Ginny and I have no secrets from each other," Harry answered. It had taken him over six months to work up the nerve and spill the beans, but if they were going to be together for life he couldn't keep the secret that he had travelled back in time from her. It had nagged away at him as each week passed. The relief he had felt afterwards was so great he knew he had done the right thing. To say that Ginny had just shrugged it off would have been a gross understatement, but as she asked for more and more detail the more relaxed she became about it. Harry Potter doing the impossible it seemed wasn't that surprising. Ginny had taken far better than he hoped. In fact very little seemed to phase her, maybe that was why she was friends with Luna, or perhaps it was Luna's influence on her. The Quibbler's popularity had exploded three years ago, and even now was read by many thousands of witches and wizards.

Other than those involved at the time she was the only new person he had let into the secret. Dumbledore had pressed and pressed, but in the end he had given up trying to find out the real facts. Harry suspected he might have guessed, after all his guesses were usually correct, but he had never confronted him with his suspicions.

"So what's he doing then?" Ron asked pointing at Harry.

"We do have names Ronald," Ginny snapped back, "and I have no intention of telling you anything."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked, "After all everybody should have a little mystery in their life."

"Just tell us you infuriating little …" Ron paused at the glare Hermione gave him.

"It's too easy," Harry said looking at Ginny.

"I don't think he'll ever learn."

"Maybe I should put him out of his misery?"

"I wouldn't!"

"No I don't suppose you would, but I don't think I'm that cruel. Alright I'll tell you."

"Finally," Ron said slumping back into his chair. Even Hermione closed the book she had been flicking through so she could check her answers from the Charms exam."

"Well the last three years have been boring to say the least. No-one has tried to kill me in all that time …"

"Wait a minute what about that crazy woman in Diagon alley," Hermione interrupted.

"What Umbridge," Harry said, "she wasn't a serious threat. I mean how much threat can someone be when they're trying to sell enchanted rings and bracelets and telling everybody that they're really fakes."

"Didn't she used to be really high up in the Ministry?" Ron asked.

"Only in her own mind," Harry muttered not wanting to continue this line of conversation. He had after all taken the opportunity to re-enforce the Imperius curse on the hideous woman. Without the benefit of her Ministerial wage she had fallen a long, long way. He guessed he should feel guilty about it but he didn't.

"Something should be done about her you know," Hermione suggested. "She's not in her right mind."

"I thought you two wanted to know what Harry was planning," Ginny said. Hermione and Ron looked sheepish while Harry was grateful for the distraction.

"As I was saying I've become bored so I thought I would do something a bit more risky and rewarding. I intend to procure some of the more dangerous potion ingredients."

"Such as?" Hermione said.

"Well venoms mostly."

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted.

"No Ron he's bored," Ginny said.

"And you're alright with this?" Hermione said.

"I trust Harry to be careful, and when it comes to snakes he has an added advantage over the rest of us. Besides I won't dictate to him, and I don't expect him to dictate to me."

"I don't believe it Ginny. You're going to join him aren't you?" Hermione said.

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted. "What do you think mum will say?"

"She'll yell and shout in much the same way she did when Bill and Charlie told her what they wanted to do, but you're not going to tell her are you?"

"What and be the bearer of bad news I'm not that mad, and you know she'll blame me anyway."

"Good we'll cross that bridge when we come to it then," Harry said. "It won't be until next year anyway.

"What possessed you to make this insane choice," Hermione said. "You do realise that the average life expectancy is ten months."

"Really I thought it was only eight," Harry replied flippantly. He really had no idea how long the average was.

"You're not taking this seriously Harry. It's a very dangerous job."

"It's also very well paid."

"Is it?" Ron said his ears perking up.

"Oh yea and the best thing is I already know a great source for the second rarest venom of all, and I have permission to harvest it."

"What … I mean where, no what …" Ron stammered the thought of vast riches seemed to have lost him the power of speech.

"Calm down Ron this won't be your sort of thing. That's why I didn't include you in on this. Plus Hermione would hurt me, and you know how scary she is."

"You could have at least offered!"

"Ron do you remember Aragog?"

"Course I bloody do," he shuddered at the memory.

"You wouldn't go to his funeral last year …"

"He tried to feed us to his children. Why would I want to go to his blasted funeral?"

"To check he was dead of course," Ginny said with a straight face. Ron stared at his sister with a look that would have curdled milk.

"That's the point Ron if you can't face a dead one how are you going to be able to face a few thousand live ones that are now rampaging through the forbidden forest." Ron's face paled at the thought.

"You're both crazy."

"You just have to take a few precautions that's all," Harry added.

"I'm not interested."

"I didn't think you would be Ron."

"What's the rarest venom?" Hermione asked her curiosity out weighing her horror at what Harry and Ginny were planning.

"Basilisk."

"But there's one in the Chamber," Ron said excitedly, thoughts of thousands of spiders banished from his mind.

"It was too far gone we looked last year. Shame really it's about twenty thousand galleons per fluid ounce."

"How much do you think was there," Ron said now with an appalled look on his face at what had been lost.

"Four or five pints I reckon."

"How could Dumbledore let that go to waste?"

"He wanted to keep the whole thing quiet for Ginny's sake."

"But all that money …" A quick glance at Ginny though and Ron's complaint died on his lips.

"We wouldn't have got a knut anyway Ron. It would have gone to the school as I guess the Basilisk belonged to Hogwarts."

"Shame though," he said mournfully.

"Oh don't worry we have plans to supply basilisk venom in the works," Ginny said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to bred them." Harry found himself faking a cough to cover the laugh that threatened to burst out at the look on Ron's face.

"You two really are bonkers," Ron said.

"No it's quite simple. You put a compulsion curse on the toad to make sure it sits on the egg. A sound proof room surrounded by a dozen or more cockerels crowing at each other just in case they get out," Ginny said matter of factually.

"We reckon there could be a market for basilisk heart string wands as well as the venom. Ollivander seemed quite excited by the idea. None of them need get any bigger than five or six feet …" Harry added.

"And they're easy to kill all you need is a couple of the cockerels shouting at each other and they drop dead," Ginny finished.

"Much safer than using a goblin made sword."

"Mental totally mental!" Ron said shaking his head.

The other Ron or Hermione were never as gullible as the ones he was sitting with. He guessed without the experience of their last three years at Hogwarts they hadn't lost their innocence quite so quickly. He had no intention of chasing any deadly creature. The fact was that he had no idea what he was going to do with himself for the next year, apart from waiting for Ginny to finish her last year. After that the world was theirs for the taking.

Harry had no idea where the Basilisk idea had come from. Ginny's mind moved far faster than his when making things up. It was no doubt a benefit of growing up in a large family, although it didn't seem to have had the same effect on Ron. Still it was an intriguing prospect worthy of further thought at a quieter time, but the future wasn't set and that was the way he liked it.


End file.
